


Kid Icarus Uprising 2: Hades Revenge

by DetsniyOffSkiword



Category: Death Note, My Little Pony G3, My Little Pony: Rescue at Midnight Castle, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gen, Nuclears, Satire, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetsniyOffSkiword/pseuds/DetsniyOffSkiword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New angle Cloud joins Pit in a new aventure with plot twists, acton, and a batle for the very word. Rated T for curses, but it wil be gods sayin dem, so it's funy. I hav a covar know, makin tis stroy is evan butter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teh new Centurineon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Tis was teh 1st fanfic I beginned writting in my quest 2 becum bilanguage. Now it is hear 4 a biger audence. If u lick it, ten foloow 2 find owt wat hapens necks. Rember tat a lot of tis was wrot a while bak, sew sum A/Ns wil be outdatted.

A/N: Dis is my frist fanfic evah, guys! I hop you shall all lick it and enjoy my new Kid Icarus charactor. So let's beggin this stroy.

Hi, my name is Cluod. I have blonde hair, but not lick that other fag who's name is Clowd, I wear a whit toegah, have blue eyes amd green sandls. I an an angle for a sexy godess named Palatainah, she mad me a special angle that is called a Centyurion, which mans I'm lik a solder now, but not 1 who has rockit guns and picks with magic powres. I fit with dead peeple who becayme monsteers and they're called... THE UNDERWHERE AMY! They r lead by a evil men who is named Hades, which is geek for hel.(A/N: Sorry about the spoilers, but it's neded for the story) There our also these evil planets caled The Force Of Unleeshed Natural, led by a bitch called Virieede, which means virgin, as that's what she is. My best frend is called Pit and he is an Centerian Angle for Palentaintaah 2. My angle wings are oslo Green as it's my fave colour.

So I was shitting with Pit, watchin AV(A/N: It's short for anglevson, which was TV b4 TV), it was Mah Litle Chariot: Lighting Is Magic. I truned to you and said "It's lick My Litle Pony: Friedship Is Magik, except about the Lighing Chareot unicrons(A/N: I 4got their names) dighting with thundr." Pir was on his aPad(A/N: angelPad, lik e iPacs beefor iLads where reel) and he was on Wolf News, where he red about a pir of anngels who get kicked oot for shooting "F-CK!" all the tim.

Sudenlee, a coderedalert sounded.(A/N: It's like a Code Red and Red Alert at the same tiem, since everythin was so daygreus) Pit and me ran to the door, witch openned and wii jumped owt. Palatainuh fluked a magic switch and it tuened on r wings.

The Hel Arme came. We were constantly shot at. Palletaineh told us "Hads has revived and is killing humens. Cloud, u must stp Hayds from tuning peple into monsters. Pit, you must help Clowd retrieve this mission." I quipped "Eye, god!" lick a pirat cause those are cool, and I started swinging my 1st Blayd and slicing fags up(A/N: It's Cloud's frist time fitting, so he onlt has wepon for now) Pit told her "Sure thing, your hiness"(A/N: Pit thinks she's Queen as he loves her and wants to be King) Pit then started snipping with is Orb Staff(A/N: My fave wepaon)

Soddnlee, we did a loop-de-lop and went down super-speedily. Pit was lick "Could, this is quit suden, innit?" I snarked, "Yeah, and its gonna kill grems that smak in my face." Palntaineh explaned, "The hellspaens are excaping to the grund. I must take you down to fit them." The cyclops things came and said "Angles must b retarded(A/N: Tehy mean disabled, butt belieaved they wood sem smarter by saying retarded), in order to pleas M..." but they stoped as Pit snipped dem and dey screemed lick a cyclops screeming and then they died untill they where ded.

Bad guy from the gaem's 2nd chapter suddenly flu after us, and Palateinah shooted at us, "Watch out!" So Pit got a protabl AV and went to chanl 8 which was airing(GEDDIT!) Out. Palleatina remarqueed, "Pit, stop that you not-funny bustard!" So I salpped him and he droped the AV, an Bad guy from the gaem's 2nd chapter flu aftur it and exploded upon hiting the grownd. Pit said "That's that. Let's kep going." So we chained derrection and flew forwords into betwen 2 hills, one called Hank and the oter Boby(GEDDIT!). Then anoter cyclops arivedd and tried to kill us, butt I cut it in have wif my 1st Blad.

We seen a town, and flu into it. The magik switch was flunked to save fool, but saddly not r game.

In the town, their were over 9000 underwords killing peeps, snashing buildings, and drooping letters. Pit climed on2 a bildin and stared snipping dem. I went and slashed them(A/N: Not mayking them gay, I meen cuting tem in haf). Paluhntinah came and told us "Go 2 rhe stadiam." Lucky the stuadiam was up sum stares. I kiled monsters mayking rom for Pit. We wear gaven a Drink Of The Gods and went in.

Twinbellos wasn i wayting 4 us.(A/N: Hes lick a 2 hed dog who is Hads pet) Twinbellos zomed in and grabed Pit, and procded to sink clsss in2 Pit's bod. I swumg the 1st blayde to nock him of. Pit got up and shouted at Twinbellos wif Orb Stuff, but Twinbellos was an aswhole and didnt get hurt. He sudnlee growd and went on mor fire then he allrede was. Thankfully, rain came and fel on2 ground. Twinbellos was poot owt, so Pit got a BOOM HEADSHOT! and Twinbellos died, for safetee, I choped of his hed.

Pilntainerh said God job boys, lets got u bak home." Whit light surounded us and we tellaported to Skiworld.

A/N: OMG! What a frist chapter, gais! This is a grate fic, and wil prob b 25 chapters lick the game. PLZ Revu, fave and folow 4 more actors.


	2. Manus hellps uzz

A/N: Hey guys, it's a 2-for-1 deal, as you get the thrist chapters and the saym tim. Hop you njoy this.

The dore opemed and the sky was sjowing, so we waited and the magic switch was turne on, so we jumed oot and flu away. UnderWHERE armys apeared and tried to kil us, but we thought back. I stil had 1st Blade, and Pit sti; used Orb Staf.

Necks, Mydosah came out of nowere.(GEDDIT!) She was a female woman godess, but I told her, "Yu're not reel, now show you're ture from, you cowardly faggot!"

Mydosah turned me in2 stohn, as she wad reeal, and didn licked being called fagot.

I was mad of stoen, and Myduesah mad it(GEdDIT!). Den the stoehm borke and I locked up, it was... MANUS!

Manus was a super stwrong men, lick Herculees. He had back air, and a maseive swlord, that he caled a cup, lick cveman uses on he Fintstoens, which was Myduesuh's fave show on AV, since it had stones.

Manus said, "Hello, litle angle." and I bitchslapped hem, "Dont tak lick pedobear!"(A/N: A bear that sexuly anoys kids, not a bear that walks) He reelied that he ws rong, "Sorry, didnt meen(GEDDIT!) it that way."

I tod him "Mydoesah is bac and trned me in2 stoen."

Manus was avtiving saying "I dont need that, I Have all the stohns I ned to sex Goal."

I lcoked around. I was in a toen, therere wjere billdings, their wre people, and most impotant, ther was Underwhere Monsters, attacking a Unicverty(GEDDIT!). Manus ran lick U Blot or Sonk or thse guys from Parris that are lick Spyder0Mein. I cudnt get Paletatiah, so I cudnt flee, so I flaped mt wings and got thier be4 Manus.

Wen Manus arived, he used hs cup to slash up monsters, so I used the Frist Blade and shat magik god lazers at them. We ran inr2 the universecity. The fist graders where being tochered wiff Sexial Educatson by wizard enemys form the game(Does guys have complete pedo lokd), Manus and me didn't help, as we didnt want to c 5-year olds dicks. Necks were second gaders, who where forced into marshall artists claz, but hey culd no kick ass, so tey werere fin. The thrid, forth and fith were forced into stufed class, witch meant they were forced into on rom tp see who would be the last on alife.(A/N: It's lick that Japen flim, Batle Royal, or that bok Hunger Games) In sith graye, Harry Potter had saved them, and was teaching them magiks to help othrs. The secenth grad was being given awfl shakspeer lessins on Romero and Julyt. Me and Manus went in ad where redy to kel the monsyrs, ecpet they wern't in, instad it was... Pit2!

Pit2 was Pit tht werent Pit and instead was a Pit, butt he wasnt Pit. Pit2 was super evill ans was the altimat fores of evil. He sayed, "Imm abeet yu, then stripe u and foto it in frunt of kids and pit(GEDDIT!) it on Ncyclopeeda Drawmeticah!"(A/N: Pit2 is the finder of tht evl sigt, as he licks bulling peeps. Didnt u cwat he sees aboot tht ded boy?) He pualed out a Drak Pit Stuf, and shat at Manus hed, but Manus was so srong he didnt get hurt.

Pit2 ran at me, butt I hit him wif 1st Blayd in the rist and vut it. He stared 2 bled and got pised of. He amed at my hed and tlod me, "Ur god aint hear, so wen I got u, u go 2 hel and wil becum zomboy!" Butt I had run behined him and shovved the 1st Blad up his as!

He get pissee at tis. He slamed me in2 walll. He shooted "I GONA RAP U!" since he was pise aboot the 1st Blayde that I shovvved ip his as. Manus said "F-ck u, falke angle!" and wacked his hed in!

It was a won. Pit2 raygequiteed and tellyproted away. I didnt becom zomboy and Palehtina find me and take me out.

A/N: WHAT A TWIST GAIZ! MYDUESUS IS ← ANS PIT2 ALSO IS IN ARE WEIGH! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPEN NECKS TIM!


	3. Natural Dayjers

A/N: I haff retruned to writ about Cloud and fit Pit2 and I'm all out of Pit2 qhich is why I have to fit him.

I was taking wif Palentunah, and was asking y Pit2 atacked a universecity. She sad "Its cos Pit2 is the opisit of Pit. Wear Pit is nice, Pit2 is a c-nt. Were Pit is god, Pit2 is evil." And since I lose the 1st Blayde from shoving it up Pit2's as, Paluntuiah gave me a Fire Works Canon. Sudenly, a coderedalert sonded. We run to the dore and jum oot. "What's up tooday tour majesty?" Pit asked. Pullentinah toold ius, "Viridee is back in the game, and is drooping nuclears on peple." The ground was covered in dead pees, nuclear pieves, and Sparx. The skiline was odly emty. Viridee appeared in rhe backgrond, and started saying "You b-tchs have lett hemans kil amnimals again, so I kiil the hemans so tey lern there lessin, it's lick scool, only even deader. HAHAHAHAHA!" befor disaprating. In her place was a nuclear! I anticipated tings wif my taticall mind, and shot a Fre Work! But it didn't stp the nuclear, but donated it lick a nuclear!

"Id best fet u out!" Pelatenah replied and she flu us in2 the sky. "The on;y way to stop the nuclears is to beat Veredee, and she's in a skybass in the sky." The nuclear has magic fire, so it could chase us into the sky. Pit picniced "TEH NUCLEAR IS GONNA TO CACH US AND BRUN ARE ASSES ALIVE!" Then thins got wors as Vireade sent lifeing onions after us. The onions got 2 us, and we began to cry, which was running our vishon, so Palantiah gave us glasses so we cod se. And we loked coal as well. We blasted the onions, an tey feel bak into the nuclear witch kiled them and truned them into normal onions which Palatenah gave us to eat.

The skybass came into site, so we flu derrectly in2 it, and Viridee put up a god shield that stoped Palletaintah from helpping us, but it also stoped the nuclear. Veridi walked up to tak to us, and Prosper was wiff her with arms arond her, since dey where lesbeans, and it looked cute. Viredi said, "I issue u a chalice. If yu can mak it to are controll rom, then we'l duel 4 the fate of the nuclears." And den she and Prospur tellyproted away.

I ran ahed and Pit lost sigt of me. I fiund 2 doors, one was a relacksing shad of Pink, and the othr was a dark shad of Royal Blu. I took the Pink 1.

Insid was a cirkill area with electrick walls. And their was also... PIT2! Pit2 chagred at me, and ran me into a wal. It was shocking(GEDDIT!), and Pit2 strated to slap mt hed, so I did a QTE and shovved him of, puncing him in the noose, and he got a noseblood. I ased, "Why do you fir me, Im not Pit." And Pit2 said "Its so you dont fufill ur detsniy." and I askked, "What detsniy?" And he sayd, "Ur one day gonna say the words that end the world!"

DA-DA-DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

I shoot Firewrks at him, shooting "I'M (fires) NOT (fires) THAT (fires) TYPE (fires) OF (fires) ANGLE! (fires) I (fires) WONT (fires) END (fires) THE (fires)WORLLD (fires), AS (fires) IT'S (fires) NOT (fires) IN (fires) MY (fires) INTEREST (fires)!"

Sinuc Pit2 was the evilist guy, the Fireworks did do not much damnage. So I slaped him wif the Canon as the nozl was stil hot, and he caght on fire, and thier was a cracking sond, and he run away.

The necks room had status mad of would witch locked lick Prosper, Viredee, Aaron and Pyro. The Aaron and Pyro staus had Portals. Aaron had a Blu portal, and Pyro had a orang portal. I went into the owronge portal first.

Pryo was on the othr sid of the portall. Pyro was rhe son god and hes real funy, thining hes lick a superhero, only cooler! I tried to shot him wif Fireworks Canon, except he was mad of fire, so they inly mad him strongr, and he was lick "Hahaha! You don fit fire wif fir, as dat is dum, and u are f-cking stupid for finkinh it would wood work." So I wacked pillars in the scwhere room, avoding his flamtrower move, and their wear items as it was gonna be used latter agsaist hemans, and the snowflack won was their, as he was planing to sort out his weeknes. I get the Snowflack and ram in2 Pryo, and it frozze him, and he was differented. "SH-TTTTTTTTT! F-CK U!" He sooted as he went down.

Back in the statu room, the protal to Pyro was gong. So I wened to the Arron portal.

I was in a room mad of cheese, so their where wholes I could faal in2. Then Aarron aryeved. Arrow is the Mun God. Aaron britished "Well now, anuver buger for me 2 bloody XTERMIN8!" And he did a fling kik at me, so I barel roled lick Stairfax and got away. I shot fireworkers and they exploded and hurt him lick a sploding firework. Aaron britished, "You're bloody taakin the piss now!" And he puled a nuclear out of his arse, and said, "If yu try to blody shot me nou, this donates, and buggers die." So I swiched to maylaying him untill the nuclear was nocked form his hands. "Oh bloody hell!" he murmered, then I ran bak and shit him again. Then he did a fleing kik and struck me, and do to damafe from fitting Pit2, I went crysis mod. So I decidded I wood atak his weak poyned 4 masiv damage. So I shoot his teeth, then Aarroonn britished "O god save the queen!" as it was what he said when he was beat.

I was bak in portal rom, and Prosper was there, so was Pit2. Pit2 had a cosh, and was coshing Prosper with it, cos he find it fun and Prosper squeked lick a toy ever tim. "You (cosh) reely (cosh) thin (cosh) yu (cosh) csn (cosh) nuclear (cosh) heman? (cosh) Well (cosh) yu (cosh) wont (cosh) cos (cosh) I (cosh) ned (cosh) xomby (cosh) army! (cosh) AAlso (cosh) I (cosh) will (cosh) toss (cosh) nuclears (cosh) at (cosh) Skiwordl! (cosh)" Then Pit2 sae me, and sayd, "Oh, yu agan. I toght Aaron and Pyro wud have beat yur ass to death. But its stil good yu beat dem, as tey wont bee in my wwigh to fit Viridee." He congjured out my 1st Blayde, "Now 2 retrun dat favour yu lent me, except it wasnt a favour, as it hurt lick f-ck!" But ten a snipe haped and he ran again. Prosper got up and ballowed, "Wel, that shit him up. But dont except any advantags in the dool." And she lghnined away. A portal opened beween the Veridee and Prosper status. I jumed in, and dureing the wai threw the porrtal, Pit apeared. "Hey, Clud, what happen?" He ushered. I replayed, "Pit2 atacked me and threw mein2 electrics, then I thought Pyro and Aaron, den Pit2 coshed Prosper, but she snipped him." I decided to not say about the words that end the world, as I fought it was a ly, and didn't want to cos a unneded picnic.

In the controll rom, Pit2 was fitting Veredee, and she kepped grabing him with wine, and pauling him, shooting "Get over here!" then Pit2 jumed away and she grabed agan, and puled him, murmering "GET OVER HERE B-CH!" but he jumed bak and she tosed the vin and gabed his next, to do afixiaction, and pualed him in, screeming lick a little girl, "GET THE F-CK OVER HERE!" then she upercuted him, and Prosper thundered him, and he had to leaf(GEDDIT!) for reel.

Verdei and Prospre than locked to us. Veridee want to her computer, den put up som lazers. She challenged "Try to past those!" So we used the doge mov anf where passing eazily. Viredi then explined the dool. "The 2 of u wil fit with Prosper. If she wins, I lunch the nuclear." She den sat on top of the nuclear. "If yu win, witch you wont, the nuclear wil not frie." Then Prosper got in2 battle pos.

Boss music begin to play, and her touch scren image apeared in the touch scren. I sae the words 'Lighting Flash' and told her, "Cool nicname, it's lick somthin the Charot Guy wouod cal his uncorns." And she thundered "Tanks." Then me and Pit barrel rolled form the thunder. I shot a Firwrk and it hit the woden flore, seting it on fire, and the fire begsn to move... AND IT WAS HEDING TO THE NUCLEAR!

"YU MEDICORE DUNS!" Viridee explod, but not lick a nuclear, as that's jus dum. Her angre borke her constipation, and the god sheld went doon. Pallitanah arived and saw wat was hapen. "You shod have bee carefull, Cloud." She advised. Then Myduesuh apeared in the sky, and was lick "Wel, ther..." but a hanf grabed her hed, shaked her, then tosed her away, it was... HAYDEES! which surprized me, butt it didnt as I had red the title. Hads was lick "Ohai, Pitty, and, did yu get a boyfiend? How lovely." Butt Pit knew Heydes was wtong, as we're fredns, it's not lick wer'e gay or anything.

Prosper ten rused in and gave me an eletrick hug, which was cute, but also shocking, tren I jumed away and shot Firworks Canon agan. Then Pit gave her a snipe, but she's stoner than Pit2, so she didnt have to leve. Then the fire(Rememver it?) strated to burn faster, as Hadees fouht it woulf cool. Then Prosper truend in2 lighting and hit Put in the hed, making him temporareily a retard, so I was on my pwn. I wacked Proper with the butt of the Canon, and it gave her a fire stat fx. Tgen a wark bel soubded, so it was tea break tim. The musiv stopped while me and Prosper had some gren tee(A/N: I know it sonds bad, but its a Japanish ting.), and som M&Ms, as wel as the onions from earleeer. A bel sonded, lick in bocksing, so we go bak in2 fiht. The mussic begin agan. I shot Firewrks Canon, and Prosper tried to shot thinder, but was to lat, and it mad the Firewark stroner, and she was beated.

Prosper declared she wood kep the promise, and truned the fire int lighing, and absored it in2 her, witch mad her beter. But be4 the nuclear was tok away, Pit2 jumed out of nowehre, and stoel it! But then Hads bitchslapped him, and grabed the nuclear and tok ut in2 the Underwoeld. Prosper and Veredi grabed oneanother in feer, and it was cute, butt I had to get bak to Skiworld.

A/N: OMG! Hads has a nuclear. What will he due wif it? Fid it al out by reding al bout it necks tim!


	4. Nuclear Flit

A/n: Soz I tok soo lon, but I waz palying this game caled Terraina, and it's lick Minecraft, but 8-bit, and it maks Pokeyman 10 go cry in a cave. Also, to that girl in the coments, dont let a pretend cartoon tel you wat to do, and dont nock the story, as it's not finshed, and their is a huge twits I have planed 4 the ending that wil shock you, lick Prosper wood. And I no there Resit Bums, but I call dem nuclears as it sonds more cooler! And Pit2 doesnt work for Haydes, if he did, Hads wont bitchslp him in Chaptr 3. And Cloud's name is Cluod, not Gray-Stu!

We ran too the door, Pit signing, "Oh, Cloud, were gonna play Kid Icarus, ans its gonna bee so grate, now!" lick the new Game Grumps video. Then we jumped out badassily and seen a lot of Oragne everywere, since their was magic fir from the nuclears that where being xchanged btwen Hayds and Veride. Veredi had sit her skybass to fly in the sky to hellp her sinppe Undereorlds wif nuclears. Hadees mad his frist appearance in this chaper. "Wel, loks lick someoen is all fired up today." he expoled, "Oh, and halo, Pity. And I se you're on a date threw the nuclear batlefield, how sweet." And I was pised at this, but new not to coment, as Mydueshu had taught me that was a stuipd idea. Pillzatinoh came and advised us, "The nuclears have swiches on them, if yu hit them, then the nuclears wil aline wif us." And she marked them with arrowes, lick NMEs(A/N: You'll know what I meen if you ever wached Kirby). It was good I had toke a Prosper Bow this tim, so as not to donate them. I fired an arrow at the swich, and the arrow truned yellow, and the nuclear turned back and flu 2 a gatering of the Grocho Marcs faces. The boom killed them all, and then sum!

Pyro then arived, and declared "PYRO IS GONNA MAKE HIS POWER LEVEL GO OFF THE CHARTING SCALES IN THIS BATTLE!" and then he groped a nuclear and absored it in2 his body, as the sun is maed of nuclears, and hes a son god, so hes powered by nuclears. Hayds shooted "OK, you bustard! Tri tis on 4 sise!" and he got a ginormus nuclear, and lobed it directle at Pyro. "Holly shit!" Viredi screemed when she saw it, but when Pyro was stuck, the nuclear went write in2 his body, unpon which he mutered, "TRY SCOTING ME, HADS! SEE WAT YOU FOUND OUT!" So Hayds got his Dragonball googles out, put them on, then toke tem of and squished them, murrmereing, "IT'S OVER 9000!" as doh he was in the YouTube vid everone licks.

Pyro then threw nuclear fires at Hads, and Hads then grabed Myduesuh's arm lick Megaman, and declared, "Now I've get ur powah!" be4 tellyporting away. Mehdoseh got hit instead, and went alll glowy b4 disapearing. Hads stil had Mudyousuh's arm, so he turned in2 a nuclear, and lobed it to teh skybass. Pyro wasnt fat enuf to rech it, so it was up 2 me and Pit to shot the swich. We flu 4 it, and moved infront of the nuclear, we each toke a side, and anticipated it. The nuclear arived, so I fired, but didnt get it, as it was on Pit's side, ans he got it. The nuclear moved round and homed in on Haydes. At tis pont, Aaron came on2 the batlefield, hopping to put out the magic fires.

"I bloody say, Ms. Veridee, that wanker Herkulees is taking the pis, taking and clonning are nuclears, then lobing them back here." he britished. A nuclear came to him, but he kiked it lick a footbawl, and it moved away.

Me and Pit declared, "We shall faster!" and turboed to Haydes, who had 2 nuclears after him, and know 2 angles as wel.I went threugh an arghch of magik fire, to sho how cool I waz, then barel rolld to dive the pint home.

We reched Hadees, then begun to disrupt him. We started firing in2 his face, whilr Paulutrnia quotied Caslvaynea, "Die monsta, you dont blong in this word!" And Haydes sent a wace of mondters to anoy us, as h quipped, "It was not bye my hand tat I was ones agan gaven flehsh, I was caled her by... hemans, who wish to pay me trebyut." We got are atenton back to him, while Patlantiah belowed, "Treebuyout? U steal mens soles, and mak them ur salves!" Haydes done a falcan punch, while mutering, "Prehap the same cod be sayd of al regions!" We doged, and Polatinah stated, "Ur worlds our ass emtee as yur sole! Mankind is il, so it doesnt ned a saver lick you!" Then Heyds thn asked her, "What is a man?" abd then shovved us away, cuntinyouing, "A misarbell litle pie of seekruts. Butt enuf..." but he didnt finsh, as the nuclears stuck him. He was hevilllee ingjuryed, but survied, as he's a god, he stil had to leav doh.

Sadle, Aaron falled to put owt teh mafic fires. And ten thins escallehted, as a new nuclear came from nowear. It had no swich, and the ntyre thing had an arrow, wich was blak. Pyro was stil able tp asorb it lick Wadl Des asorb cokies(A/N: Its anuter Kirby thin). And then the purpatetrater reveeled himslef, it was... PIT2! Pit2 clamed, "Damn you, I toght it was mad sew it coldnt bee assorbed." Pit2 stil has the 1st Blad(The 1 I shovved up his ass, remeber?), and ws perpaired 4 avenge. Pit2 assked, "Now wear is Hads? As I haf a dat wif him!" foloed by Verede witing, "Tats nice, lets maek a rainbow togaher sumtim." wich I thoght was nice, as Verde and Prosper r cut togather, its not lick me and Pit are gay.

Pit2 truned to me, belloing "Now lets c if u lick it!" brandisig the 1st Blayde. Butt Pit kiked him in the balls, giving me a disruption, so I moveed to deel wif Underword stranggelers. Frist, their where some of thse Grcho Max feces combiened with cyclopes monsters and gren, red moth monsters, so I used a finale smash, wich, since I have a bow, mad arows fly downwards the scren and kill them al. I cheked rond, and sen Pit was havin troble with Pit2, hoo had gim leened agans a nuclear, and was aboot to slit his froat, so I fired an arroe, and got a hedshoot, whicch bet Pit2 and ment he had to leaf.

Aaron brotished, "I blody say, Cloud, it sems you managed to wank the bad guys and trn the m un2 some taycetee crumpts(A/N: It's a tip of British pancaike, witch is masive, but knot as mutch as craps, which are badl named French ones). Blody thanks, you wanking bugger." be4 he toke the crumpets and ate them.

Pilatiah happied, "That was tuff, but it was worth it to nuclear Haeds. Now lets prepair for teh new chaper." as she teleproted us out.

A/N: Woh, that was a tuff spot for Cloud, and a hard plac 4 Pit, butt theyl son be stuck in betwen those. Stay tuned 4 more.


	5. Dark Cluds

A/N: Hey guys, thx 4 reding agan, you're col 4 dooing so, except 4 sum off u, but not you you're col. (BTW, wat's My Immoral?)

"It's tim to tak on Pandora" yeled Poluitehniah as the dore openned and we junped out. We flu on to a spave porthole, which tok ud 2 the ladyrinth(GEDDIT!). Ass we went threu, the lving onions where after us, so I got owt my Earfmall Cub, and Pit got his Angle Bow, and we shooted "Die you pies of shit!" and blew dem up. Than Prosper apeared and yodeled "Sory 2 pop in unanoned." and we ased, "Y r u in comand of the Forcs Of Naytrue?" and she reponded "It's cos of an axesident with r godess powers that maed Veridee pregnant with a girl(A/N: They no its a gurl, since bof off them r grils, and girls only haf girl jeans, but boys haf bof boy and girl jeans, werid huh? But since they only haf girl jeans, there baby wil be a girl). So she's in no stat to prefrom comandments, so Ive bean putt in charge.(GEDDIT!) Oslo, as shes not a vergin anymore, she's chaned her nam 2 Wilow, lick the tre and Bufy char. Speeking of vurgang, Arron was spying(A/N: Cos hes British lick Jams Bound) and lerned Pit2 is after a verging sacrifise, butt we arent sur y." by the tim she was dun, wii had arived at the tunels wif fak wais. We shoot sum Handora's, than goot a map, I checed it, and saw the rite raod was quickker, butt Pandora thins its a cheat, and I stated, "Well not tak the left road, which is the write raod, well tak the wright raod, which is the rong toad!" Pit shaked his hed, and decided to juts fellow my lead.

Pandora had a Rainboe Raod set up, sins Hads was callin us gay, witch we arent. The raod was simple jst 4 the inslut, and their wear know monsters to get us.

Necks, we saw a clif raod, lick crash seens in movies. A motercycel pased, but did nothin. Their ws a falsh of whit, and we maed it bak to the mane ladyrinth. The necks thin we sen was a paltfrom 2 land on, so we did.

Apon are arival, Pandora evilled "Oh, its you agan, Pit, and it sems Hayds was writ aboot ur boyfriend." and we got ofencded at this, ans Pit screemed "WE'RE NOT F-CKING GAY, YOU BASTURD!" and he was anger. Pandoria ejaculated "Okay, lets you say that me in person, or angle, if youre 1 off those PC asholes."

We wnet threw a dor, and reached a rom with 4 moor. Pit went to the 2nd dore, it opened, and a miror was there. Howevery, since Pit2 allredy exits, it didnt do anythin, untill I got 2 cloths. And my evil self came out, butt it wasnot a Cloud2, it was... CLUOD STRAFE!

I quckle wacked him with the clup, hoping it wood burn his doshe pruple sleeper. It didnt, and he swung his sword at me, witch I doged as it was stupid, sins it was cleerle cumpensayting for somthin. He emoed, "Damn you, and your faggotry buhaleh dans." but I tok the operation to hit him other the hed, and mak him dizy, then Pit grt a hedshoot that forsted Strafe to ragequit.

All the dores disapeared, and the reel one apeared, and it toke us to anuther halway. It#s wals clothesed in on us, so we fapped are wings to maek us run fster. We escapped with litle tim left.

Necks, Pandoa had a room of trampullines, and we had to balance accross the palace. Pit ean frist, and bonced to anuther one. I toke an alturnat root to kep the Underworlds guesin.

I arived in a curcuhl rom, and their was a big-as robot in the mid. It was a Cherrybot, so I got in. Pandora send in sum Mysuhsha lok-a-licks. I used the Cherybot to flacon punch them doh, and they dyed lick mareder vicktums. The dore openned, and the Cherrryboot wont fit, so I ← it beehend.

Necks rom had Pandoreah in it, ands she challenged me to a duel, but knot just any deul, butt a children's card game! I tlod her, "F-ck that!" and based her, sew she run threw the dore to her liar.

I wnet in, and Pit was alreedy thier. Pandora was stil in pan, so she used a miror on me, and crated Cloud2. Cloud2 had spectrim ending pruple hare, as it's opisite 2 my golden blond. His toga was blak ass nit lick the 1 Pit2 wairs sins it was opisite to my cleen whit. As a hellish oragne is op to a sky blu, hes eyes where orang lick a pumpkin. Fienullee, his snadls and wings where an evil rich red, as that waz op to my sexxy green.(A/N: I usd a colour weel to maek srue I goot it rite. Why noot drew Cloud and then Cloud2 with thir colours, theyll conflit 1 anuther)

Cloud2 jumed in2 the ski, so I folowed, and we begin to fly. Lick me, he waz usin an Euthmall Cub, acept his waz evil and op to it, so insted it was Airmal Clup, so I dont no y I sad Eathmule anyweigh. He staed "Platim is other, angle Cloud." abd sot me, but I shout bak, and ass I has teh orregonall, min bet his and hit him, makking him promp "Ure god, butt Im betah!" sew I summersalted and he idioted "Waht teh hec?" Ans I flu bhive him ansfd begin shoting him, each tim he "Ure goood, but eyem betteah!" until; I stck him seo harf, he fall, crying lick a girl a girl who lost her doly and it was Teddy form MLP exvept he was nether a toy so she cant hafe a dolly off him, witch is y she lose it(A/N: I fell reel bad for the aformed girl, I hop she fids him agan), "I CANT LOST!"

Pandorah then buyed owt Strafe, and he stil had his dicksword. He rammed 4 us, but we doged, and I wacked him, but Pandoora was saucetaning him, so he wasnt hrut mach. He swumg his swlord, butt Pit grabed his arms, and pauled them ←, so I goot a feether from my wing, and begun to ticke him, anf he laffed his ass of, so Pandora had to putt it on agan. Than I bruned him wif the fir bit of the cub, and he ran lick a litle pussy, as he is 1.

Pandora, Strafe and Cloud2 got in2 a fromaction, and decred, "Perpair for truble. But pleas mack it trible. Ans some over bullshit lick that. Teem Choas, balst of at whatevs sped we went." And the 3 where now Teem Chas.

Pandora through bombs, but not nuclears. So Pit wacked them in2 each Teem Khaos membar. Pandora fell nothing, but Strafe and Cloud2 were stund. I wnet 4 Strafe, and he dealt with Cloud2. Strafe swung the dicsord, bcos hes retarded and cant c it doesnt wark. I grabed it, and movved it to his rist, and slid it so he has cut himslef lick the emo fag he is. The bled stat fect got him, and he wood lose hellf. Pit had easily borke Cloud2's dfences, as he cood swing the Angle Bow faster than the Airmal Cub, and Pit was reeching the 999-hit cobno, but didnt as Cloud2 was beet. Whill Strafe bleded out, we wnet for Pandroa, ans sins she was Pandorea, she had not healf, sio we kiled her fsat. With her owt, we foccused on finising Strafe. U fired a shot, that was lucky and brunt his sleper, then Pit fired and stuck, there was a crak, and Strafe was bet.

All off Teem Chaos was send flyying at godspeed(GEDDIT!) and they scremed, "LOKCS LICK TAEM KHOALS IS BALSTIN OF AGAN!"and they wnet to th sky and truned in2 a satr. Pilutenah cam and sayd, "Grate jon, bof of us, now lets uplood the chater and get redy 4 the necks 1." and she toke us owt.

A/N: Soz abot tkking loner then useuall, but I cougt a flew, then I goot the knew Feenicks Write, and it is amazin', that I haad 2 weight 4 the charge to run out b4 getin ← here.


	6. Pit2 Boss

A/N: Hay, col gays, Where u go? Oh wel, loks lick Ill ned some knew cool dudes, who sod cum after this.

"We mut stop the verging sacrifis!" roord Pakentinuah as we jumed thre the dore. She truned themagik sich and we where flying. Necks thin, Pit2 came oot of nowear. He has a Pandoria Claw's, and swing it atuz. We doged, and Pit prepaired his Germaneye Orbuters. I prepd my EZ Canon(GEDDIT!), and fried, and Pit sends Orbat shoots. Pit2 waz hit, and drooped sum hearts, screeming "That f-cking hrut meh goddammit, this is rely getting u onto Ncylopeda Darmaic now!" And Hades apeared, quiped "Oh, srslee, that sight. Even I half enuf standards 2 stck 2 Unencycolpedi." And Eye tingys came and zped Pit2.

Mydus ppased bye, and he greezed Pits Germaneye Orbuyters, and they where now Goldeneye Orbaturs(GEDDIT!).

Prosper arived and send a tronadoh after Pit2, and every1 accept... someone was cught up in it.

I screemed and picniced and flayed as the cyclown threw me around. I bumed in2 Put2, and we begin mylaying eachover, but he has claws, si he swing fster, and I waz endanger spishies, butt sudenlee, I was rezcued al of a suden by...

...

….

…..

MENUS!

Manus swumg his cub lick Herkulees(A/N: Its a f-cking clup, as Manus is bayed on Herkuls, and Hercules used a club, so stp sayin its a blad.), and beet bak Pit2, so I cood shot, but Manushad used al his nrgee to jumb to Pit2, so I waz on mty own agan. Haydes taked to Pt2, "U no, sins youare technickle anuther Pit, dont you thin this is a crim of passon, as u r kiling ur boifreind?" and Pit2 was all lick, "SHUT THE F-CK UP, HADS! YOUR JUST A COMPLERE C-NTF-CKB-TCH! YO..." But b4 he cod cuntinu, I shoot a canonbawl sr8 in2 his fece! Sudenle, a speshul atuck happens, and Pit2 got hrut, and run leaing some herts lick an enme, aceppt he ws a bos, not an eney, but dis was flit batl, so we cant bet him as tis isnt end of chptr fit, so he is neme, butt his nam was on toch scren lick a boz, so I dont no. The assaultant was... PIT! We got out of tonayo an ← the totoro behin.

Pit2 fond a box-harpon lick the game, and shot us as doh we where evil helbests from hel, excet it waz Shinigami hel, whotch is evan eviler then nomal hel, and waznt rooled by devil butt the eviller Shingumi devil, so we fli behid a rook, butt the box-hapoon has Eathmal shoots so it cod pas wals, so wii has to run, exvrt we where fling, so we flu instead. I flu to Pit2 and slamed him wif my hed, noxking him away as doh he was hit by a nuclear, ecept it waz 3 nuclears wich blu so hrad that it cod send Pit2 as far as he flu. Me and Pit fellowed him to a templet.

We arived at the temple, and duds run at is, murdering "Flase profit! False porfit!" as they where Chrisins and didnt beleve in us, so they see us and fought we werent reel, so they wanted to kill us.

But then a nuclear came form the sky and hit them, and they got radio possion, but it didnt do anythin as the nuclear had alrede kiled them. We locked behin and it was Willow(A/N: She chaned her name, remember?), and she tlod us "I hop ure hapy, as that was heevyer then ushuall due to my babby wait." and we where.

We eckscuhvayted the crops, as they where radio posened, so they has radios in them. We toke the radios, and they wood make stuhattic if Pit2 waz near lick Silens Hil.

We wnet to an area that was lick the gaints cosway, and it was tuff to wak acros due to hoe bumby it waas. Satic sonded, and I says "Radio? Wats goin on wif that radio?" except I didnt as I new wat was up, but I had aways waned to say tha, so I did. Pit2 was dear, butt as he was Pit2, he cood fly. But the EZ Canon is atni-aricart, so he ws week to it. Pit has truble, sins the Goldeneyes ment he wasnt in batle pose, so he waz oot of elmant(He's the Elment Of Loyalltee BTW, I'm the one of Jeneros, as Im leting yu reed this, sue stop bein ungrateful bustards.) He has the Drak Pit Stuff, and was snipping us wif it. I shot canonvalls art hem, ans it massive damag, so he run.

Necks, we wnet 2 thw Natave Amareicun Bruy Gruns. Radio statixcksed, and Pit2 had 1st Blad(The one I shovved up his ass), an had rap feces on. He doged behin me, but Pit was there frist, but only to stp Pir2, as where knot gay! {it slaped him wif Glodnis, amd gliched in2 a l0p until Pit2 was down. Pit2 flu in2 the sky, and too a paltfrom. Pelutiantih mad a grin rale 4 us, and we chaed Pit2.

Wen we got 2 the platfrom, the radioes wnet mad, and the final bos musik form Silens Hil was playing. I wroked it ouw. "PIT2 HAS GOD SHELD, SO WE CANT GET HELP!" "Yes, thars rite, now fit me as ursheleves!" Pit2 fumbled. So fit begin. Pit2 ramed at uz using Flintlock Stuf, so I movved my EZ Canon to protech me. Pit salped him, but the God Shled was a C-C-C-C-C-C-C-COBMO BEAKER! I shat Pit2, and he got crass, and fried at meh, so I doged, and Pit balsted him, then I wacked him, then I movved wif Pit, and we combinned forces to unless an epic atuck so epic that not eve the 6 flims of Star Terk, 4 Indy Jons flims ans the ntir series of Deaf Not put togeter wood not mach the epic atucck witch was so epic that I cant even discrib it, so I wont. This atack kiled Pit2. But b4 he disapeated, he got on lsat shit, and sniped Pit, so Pit was now ded.

I shoke Pit's shlder, but in a picnicy way, not senseuall, as were not gay, well, maybe Pit is, but I no Im not. I assed, "Hey, Pit, yu okay?" Butt he didnt res[ond as he... WAS DED!

The God Shed went down, as Pillatunah apeared on the platfrom(A/N: Ass inn she is one the plotfarm, not juts speeking), ans askked, "Clud, is everthin o... k...?" wen she seen Pits crops, and ran in, shakking it, "Pit? Dont go. I cant loss my onle s... s... super amazin captan angle!" And she brust in2 tears, and I let dorp a singel tear, as its sexy(A/N: Lick the Notsalga Critic says), and also becos Im lick Spook, ad haf a hrader tim dispalying emoticons. Polluhntonah turned to me, stil cryin, tragiking "The God Sled stayed up two long, I cant brin him bak. I gess ull hav 2 b captan no, Cloud." witch was col, but didnt overrid the fact my best frend was ded. We toke the bod to haf a funeral latter, and ← 4 Skiwolrd.

A/N: Dam, thats tragic, por Pit is ded. Wat wil Cloud do know? I no, but ull haf to weight. Hop u cant weight 4 wat happens necks tim. Olso, I seen the end of Shugahconrois palythrew of Kid Icaus Uprsing, and I seen in the edning, Pits wings where yeloe instead of Blu or Gren or Pruple! It mmust men beting Hads alowed him to fly on his own! Too bad he ded, so I cant use this.


	7. SIENSEY STAFF HAPNS!

A/N: Ok, this is pivital pont of the story. Wifowt Pit, we ned anuther angle to repace him, but who? Find out now!

I herd of anuther mision, and was lick, "F-CK! Ths is coop game, and I dont half parner. Imust ger 1!"

I wnet don to science placce dep in the bowls of Skiword. I saaw a fire thing form science lesins under a testtube, so it shotting Sparx everywere. I toke the scaning mashine, and used it on meshelf(Lick in The Sims), ans got a botle with Blu lickid, ten I put it in a giant mashine. I truned it on, and the lickid was spin rund lick a record baby. Afer dat, I out the licid in2 the mane area, and it floed in2 the giant prat, ans their was a falsh of whit. After this, a laddie waked out. She was oslo blond with Blu eyes. Her togeh was Whit, and her snadles where Gren as wel. Finale, hwe wins oslo were Gren as shes an angle. This gurl was my clon. She was holdin a plush pony, witch was Blu with Orage mowhawk as he was Teddy, and she was cute holdin him. "Um, helo." she greted in a soft voice. "Nic to meat u." I greated bak. She then asked, "Are u the orifinall Cloud?" So I replayed "Yes." Then she assed, "How can we avod nam confession?" So I fought, ten a litblub apeared abov my hed! I ideaed, "Well cal you Azul! As its Span for Ocen, so it wil mach wif Cloud!" Then I waked up ti her, and explanned, "Since Pit2 may come bak agan, he wood stil be after verging sacrifish! So lets mak srue we cant be victims."

We movved aganst wals, and we dry humed for a bit, and she asellerated so quk that their where Sparx, bruning are cloths, than we began sexing(Wod a gay guy do that?), and her chesty bits truned Bruwn, ans my man-thing got supper bigg. We continued sexing(A/N: Cant descrip 2 muc, as this is T, nut M), harder and hrader untill I had big relley organism(See, does that lok gay 2 u?), and it was grate. Now we werent vergings, so we put cloths ← on, and got reddy for mison. But b4 we ←, she ponted and ased, "Wats that?" I loked and saw the gray paltfrom wif 4 fang lick extanshuns. I tlod her, "Thats the tim machine Ive ben working on."

Me and Azul junked out the dore, and the sky was blak with blak cluds and a blak son and blak moan and blak satrs. Poluteniuh exposed "Cloud, Azul, we are heded 4 the rapers place." The rappers where guys in blak coots and had axs wif an od blad, and Hayds mad them to kil peeps and cary them 2 The Underword. I had Pits old Orb Stuf, and Azul had my old Firewrk Canon. I loked at the Orb Staff, and was srota melaconic other my frend dieing, but knot too mcuh, as I cant be distructed. We flu threw blaknes, and red strated to apear, it was... THE RAPERS!

"Auzl, wach out!" I cottoned, as if wi wnet in2 red, rapers wood see us, and Azul noded. She lfet a trial behend her as she flued, lick Rinboe Ash or the Powderpuf Gurls.

Necks thin we new, anuther red truned on, and was un4tuneat enuf to hit me. The raper screemed, and he sent rapeists to asist him. I swumg Orb Stuff, and snipped some, butt sum got behin me, and puled out feethers, so I fel. Th sam hapned to Azul. She feel to me leval, and we grabed each over in picnac. Than, Mydoesheu cam owt off nowere(GEDDIT!(A/N: If u dont, its casue were is Roman for man, and shes not a man)), and she truned us in2 ston...

Wen it borke, we where fin, and Pilutenah cod kep us flying. Mydosih quiped, "Dont thin I saved u sins I apresheate u, as I dont. I juts went to c how u do agans rappers." than Hads apeared ans aded, "God moove, I oslo lok → 2 seing this."

Azul truned her hed to me, and assed, "Cloud, y r going threw this spoky palce anyway?" Then Pelantenieh mutered, "The rapers haf tok Pit in2 there casle, ans our palning to covret him to Underworld angle(A/N: They pluked him form Hel 2 do tis gameit), and if they suckced, itl b lick Pit2 wif bakup." Then Hads answeard, "Oh, but Im curtain that wont b a problem to u, Prety Pulutinuh, after al, you r used 2 ndaynjering angles, especile Pit." I aded, "U no, isnt Willoe worse? She put Pit at the botom of that tower wen the top wod bee easyer. Or leting him fly in2 the baner form the Choas King? Or leting Prosper throw that tonado at us? Specialy as Pit died in that batle.(A/N: The tornadeo is relatted to Pit2 kiling Pit, cos off the the buterfly thing were sciens peeps say if u wnet bak in tim and stod on a buterfly, Hayds wins)" ans Pilukinah was lick, "Thans 4 staning up 4 meh, Cloud."

The casle was saw, and red was everwere. I grabed onto ans snugle Azul, so we tak up as litle spac as posable. Pakintuniaeh ideaed, "Its usefull Prosper lent me borow this." and than, abov the casle, thir was a nuclear! It lanned, ans the exulshun kiled the rapers. Me and Azul ran in.

In the casel, their was carbord bocks, lick Soulid Snap uses. We duked in2 it, and movved in unisson, solwle movving in2 a garded rom. Palutinah shoted, "Ok, Ive designated save hotspots. Get 2 them, and Ill sned a nuclear don." We shufed, and are closnes was makking me truned on, butt I controoled my erjess. We got behin a rok, in a man shap(GEDDIT!). It was safe zon, so a nuclear fel, and blu up rapers.

IN the necks rom, 2 rapers were patrooling. We moved carfuly, twen rocs and bolders, but ten a vocs screched "INTURDERS!" It was... STRAFE! We got owt of box, and ran to alcoove, but ass I ran, I sniped Strafe, ad he ran lick emo, witch was sad as he wont get nucleared. We got in2 alchove, and sexed for bit wil Pilutinah tosed nuclear!

We hed to necks rom, and their where rapeists everwere. Azul and I wnet bak2bak, and spun rund lick Mario doing spin jump, firing rapidlee. We won in 10 seconds flat!

The necks rom was al red and blody, and crops layed the grund. There was word at top of site, 'RUN'. We ran, not noing y. Butt ten we herd it, a low roor, and a hartbeat. I loked behend and saw him. It was... RED! RED was a monster lick Godzila, except RED was a spider shap and blod red. His hed was lick heman skul, and his body was lick a spider skelton. His eyes where juts blak voyds in2 nothing. We herd nothing but his fotsteps as he stompped acros flor. I turned bak and folowed the comand of 'RUN'. Azul was now crying at the horrifics we where faysing, but stil runing. RED's fotsteps grew ever colser, ans we new we neded to get owt soon, or RED wod eat us. The hartbeet got fasters, and deepr as we continued runing. Sudenly, a low sund was herd, it was a vois, RED's, "Azul, kil urself!" but Azul scremed "NO! I WONT DIE LICK THIS!" ten thins semed redder, I loked rund, and saw RED's eyes where glwong, his moth went circle, and he belowed, folowed by a dep punding of "That was ur only chans, u wil die lick him." and RED extendead(GEDDIT!) a bony fingore(GEDDIT!), it was ponted at... me! I screched, "Oh Pulatinah, NO!" butt we got licky, as we reeched exit, leeving RED far behend.

Now was bos tim! A raper toke a Mega Mushrom and bcam large! Danggoaling form the ruth was a cag with Pit in it.

I sugested 2 Azul, "U tak the hi rod, I toke the lo raod." Sew she jumed to the top paltfrom.

The raper fried lazers at me, so I doged, and used the Stafs snipper funkshun, wil Azul sat sonstantle at his hed. He set lazers at Azul, so I rappiddly sniped, wil she doged. This porces repated 3 tims, thsn his hed borke opn, so we juts keeped atucking til he died!

Sudenly, Pit was suronded by blaknes, and than the caeg shatered, and Pit was lick, "HAHAHA! I was Pit2 al along! And I didnt die, sins I haf no god, so I go to hel, acept I rul hel(A/N: Hel is diferent form Underword.), ans Pit was their 2, so I used him as verging sacrifac, so he is zomboy, and my zomboy amy is alredy resurecking aceept not, as their zombys." He contined lafing his as of as he flu away. "F-CK!" Azul shooted, as we hadnt saved Pit, ans now haf to deel with zomboys, but at lest Puautainuh wont haf us ← 4 Ded(GEDDIT!). So we wjere tellyproted out.

A/N: WAT A TWIST! Pit2 suvived and has Pit as zomboy! Kep an i out for the necks cahter. Oslo, Cosbedaff, if ure redding this 4 sum reson, hop u dont mend the refrence, ur stroy ROX!


	8. Ded Rasin

A/N: Soz if this isnt up 2 standerds, but my Desktop borke, ans I haf 2 use Laptop. Ether way, its tim teh necks aventure, were Cloud and Azul fir Pit2s zomboys. Oslo, this tim, an old frind retrns.

We jumed owt dore, and flu thre teh air. We wnet pats teh clouds, and saw on grund... THE ZOMBYS! I got owt my Friewrks Canon, and Azul got her EZ Canon. We atucked zomys, unkiling them so dey werent unded butt died!

Necks, Pit2 apered ans putt magik on zomboy, an it waz Smookeer form - 4 Ded! The smokker grabed meh and puled me in, ans Azul blue it up, savving me. Pit2 scremed "F-CK!" ans fle away. Azul ased, "Wear iz we goin?" So Pulaytineh sayd "Wel, were goin 2 he maul, as zomboy Pit is dere, an he cod be dayenjewares" ans we truned, and flu froard, ramin zomboies and nockin dem away.

Necks, we seen town. Zomboys everywear, eatin moar pepes, truning the zomby.

We has 2 land batle, so we laned. I fried in2 ally, blowin up zomboys.

We ran in2 aly, as it waz shortcutt. It waz empt, as I ble up zombys.

At end of aley, there waz mal. Insid waz zombys everywear.

We entred, and shot madle at dem. We checed shops, their where nothin usefull in Lifestyl Sprots. We didnt go In The Clossest(GEDDIT!), but wnet 2 Esuns, ans their where zombys reding the Genises Bok Of Recorreds, so we ignorred them. Necks waz Safe 4 Moar, ans thire waz crazy man steeling Coca-Cola, butt zombos got him. We shot al dem. Afer dat waz Gamesotp, ans peps barrycaded demshelves in as they had palyed Ded Risin ans - 4 Ded, so dey new wat 2 do. Dey oslo toke tim 2 by Kid Icarus Uprisin 2: Hades Revenge, so I waz gald dey had god tayce. Necks, we fond Ntrans Pizza, and Zomboy Pit waz dere!

Bos Fit strated. He has Glodeneyes wif him, knot that it materd, as he waz zomboy. Polutinyah sayd "Cloud, Azul, dont hrut him 2 mutch, I haf idea." ans she give me difibs. She sad, "Nock him don, butt dont kil, than defib him bak." So Azul strated wackin him, ans it was goin wel, but she sliped and hitt triger, shoting Pit, ans he waz blowed to smitheroons. I fund hi hart in it, and tryed 2 defib it, but nothin hapen. Sudenly, a crazy man wif drity hare and whit shrit pased, and saw are plit, so he haned me a bok, it was caled Live Not. I red it, ans it sayd, writ ded guys in this and resereckt dem. I writ 'Pit' in it, and he cam bak, nomal, Azul higed him, restroing hiz coneckshin to Pilatunah. The 3 off uz where puled owt.

A/N: I thin dis is my wrost riting. Soz, but my Laptop isnt 4 dis tisk. I shud ficks Desktop in tim 4 capter 9. Oslo, kep eye owt 4 sid stroys abot Azul, and sipn-of-crossover wif Fenicks Rite.


	9. The 3 Scarred Treasures

A/:N Hay guyz, my dsektop is bak, so lets get goin wif the acksual good stuf!

Wif Pit recovred, the 2 of us(A/N: Azul isnt cuming as only 2 angels are alowed 2 fit at a tim, and Azul is the les expeeriensd, so shes bakup) jumped owt the dore, and thrie where gary clifs everyweer, ans no musik waz playin lick the begging of the games lsat caphter. Monsters came, but we toke dem down. Pit had Orb Stuf, and I had Manus Cub. Zomboys where bellow, so Pit balsted dem, but Manus Cub cant rech. Pehlutinah then decared, "Theres are target!" ands we saw a crased spaceship. We flu 2 it, and we seen a chest, and kiking the chest was...

PIT2!

He borke the chest open, ans got the 3 Scarred Tresures! He tarnsfromed, his hare chagned form Blak to Dark Black Rainbow Hair! His toega glowed glod, and hiz wins truned even blaker! He was know Scarred Pit2, hiz Super From! Finale Bos them form Spyro began palying, as it fited.

Scarred Pit2 flu in2 the air, so we chassed him. Scared Pit2 strated shoting beems of light at us, so Pit fried Orb Staf, but Scarred Pit2 bolcked it wif Miror Sheld. The orbs flu bak and hit me! My helf bar wnet don to 4/10ths! Pit threw me sum PELLZ! I dwoned the pils and get bak 2 ful helf. I swung the cup at Scarred Pit2, but he hled up Miro Sheled and stoped it. "HAHAHA!" he evilled, "This supper Form gaves me al the powre I neded to finaly destory bof of u 4 god! U shal die, and no1 can brung u bak!" Pollinatioh scremed, "His rite, if he kils u wif the Scarred Tresures, the damnage is premant, and I wont be able 2 brung u bak!" Scarred Pit2 swumg his arm in a down-left moshun, and a wal of frie cam form Top-Rite of scren. He shot beem of blu lit, and stuck Pit, sneding him 2 Cirsis Mod. We decided 2 chang fromation. Pit wnet bhind me so I cod tak fire 4 him, but only cos hes a good frend and fitter, as where knot gay. I heded in, and swumg at Scarred Pit2, but nuthin wroked aganst him. It waz hoples. I tlod him, "As Aaron wood say, "U our the wrothiest buger I haf ever fit!"" and he juts lafed at ho this ment he was 2 stwrong.

Pit waz owt of Crisis, so we moved to nromal position. I heded in and swumg, then Pit shoot at him, but Scarred Pit2 cod mov the Mirror Shlied 2 fast 4 it 2 do anythin. Prosper apered, and tosed a nuclear at him! He refelected the nuclear 2 the c, where it go of harmles in Grek Ocen.

Sudnle, Scarred Pit2 froz as doh in shok, and fried bem of light. Necks, blu streeks hit him, and he fired beem of light. He shoot 1 mor beem, then explod! Hayds apered, and rolfed, "Ha, loks lick u got blowed to smithero..." but beem of light hit him in chest, then crouch, and den his hed, ans he died. Mydosha rored, "Thats it! Ones an 4 al, Im going 2..." but ass she was mad by Hads, she dieed wif him. Scarred Pit2s kira apered, it was... PANTY AND STOCKING! Panty introdewsed, "Hey guys, we saw that bastard Pit2 being invisibe wif 3 Scarred Tresures, so we cam 2 help." and I hi-5ed her and Stocking. Necks, drak-blu streek of lit pased and Scared Tresures disaper. We loked its way, and it was...

…..

…...

TEEM KHAOS!

Strafe has Pegasus wings, ofeneding Pegasuses lick Firefly ans Paradis. Cloud2 has Arow Off Lit, so he cod kil in 2 hits. Pandoria tok Miror Sheld, and glowed b4 tarnsfroming in2 a sexy laddie, and she was now caled Amazin Pandora! We chessed her!

Regulr bos theme paly, ans Pailatuniah expalnned "Wif the sheld, Pandora is invisible, and can only b hurt by special atucks, or the Arrow Of Light. Youll ned 2 bet Strafe so u can fly beter, and Cloud2 so u can attic Pandora." Then Strafe cam froward, so I spun away, and he emoed, "Sotp that f-cking balet dans, u mo..." But Pit snipped him, ans he died. The son rose 2 simbolies his dying. I grabed Pegasus Wings and got stroner flit. I did special and did sum damage to Panfora and Cloud2, Pit sniped Cloud2, but he wad tuffer then Strafe. I used Pegasus Wings to get clothes to him, ans wack him. He swumg bow, but Club was stwronger, so I got in atak. This repetted 5 tims, then Pit and me both specialed, finishing him. Pit toke the Aroe Of Light, and penetraited Pandoras sheld. She scremed in Payne. Than I beet on her wil gard waz don. We specialed and she died. We coot Miror Sheld, and won!

We landed wif Panty & Stocking. Panty solooted us wif her midle figner, as shes col. Pit gave Stocking a hug. Prosper threw in a breze 4 laffs, and blu up Stockings dres, and sins Panty had the panties, Stocking had to weer a daiper, but it wasnt 2 big problem as shes mor lick American carton than Japanish carton, and that was cartony.

The 4 of us where toke bak 2 Skiword(A/N: Panty & Stocking cum bak as they mad fizzickall contact wih us, re-establishing there conection.) There was big praty, as wif Hayds, Mydush, Teem Khaos and Pit2 ded, we had won the game. Stocking truned 2 Pit, and sayd, "Say, u no how I lick my egs in mourning? Fertiliesed." and she and Pit went in2 over rom to sex. Azul glomped me, as she was hapy I was their on Willows behaf, as she was having ttheir babby. Prosper cometed, "U no, dont u thin itll get briong wifout them? Itll jutsb us fitting, and even den we dont always haf motivation." and I agred, so I got out my Life Note, and writ a lits.

Hayds

Mydosu

Amazin Pandora

Clud2

Bastard Strafe

Pit2

Scante(A/N: Pantys ryeval)

Knesoks(A/N: Stockings rivil)

Al 7 off them cam bak to live, and we where prped 4 necks 15 cahpters,

A/M: OM F-CKING G! THIS STROY HAZ RELLY ESKILLATED! Oslo, it was my birthday yesterday. I got so much stuf, accept form my dad, as hes gredy, serosle, al he gave me was Genesis Bok Of Records, witch is col, but hes the richist, and cod aford a nuclear. I got a Flutershy plushie, Posey custom, Glowworm, Cupid Garfield, plushie Marie(Form Aristocats) LEGOs, Neon Applejack, MLP Cards, animaaters figure, Funko Dr. Whoves, Firebal Mountian Boy, ans even MLP DVDs!(Form G3)


	10. We met a dragon!

A/N: Hay guys, were at 10 alredy! This tim well met a dragon and shell help us! Oslo, I begun spin-of-cros-over wif Fenicks Right, ans it wil be up wen cahpter 2 is finished. Ans Im beginning a xMas special.

We run 2 dor and jump out. Pit had Twinbellos Canon, ans I had Sliver Bow. We where heding past France, ans Mydushe came. She was lick, "Hahaha! U mad mistak Life Noteing me, as I giv Hads paln to atuck Wily Nilly Mountan." ans Pit o-faced "Who did u fond it?" ans she eviled, "Take a lok!" ans shows us her lboe, it was rond and metalik, ans b4 I cod respind, she did it 4 me, "See! I am now Cyber-Mydosha, ans it giv me scaning powers to se Willy Nelly Montan!" ans she disapered.

Pilutenah interjekted, "I haf her on Life Not rader! Ill tak yu dere!" ans she sped us over France, I smashed Underwords, b4 we mad quik stop in Paris, so I cod nock don the Eyefull Tower ans cras it in2 Notre Damn, ans resq Quasimoto.

We wnet norf ans Cyber-Mydueso tosed witner-themed monsters to clobbah us, but we clobbehed them instead. Son, sno waz everywere, ans it loked prety, but dere waz no tim 4 it now.

We saw palace 2 land on at botom of Wily Nily Montin. We wnet up, then Hads through Grouchoh Marks feces at us, so we shot them. At hafway, dere where wizard enemies, so we wacked them, an lick the game, they fall in haf, so we kiled there legs, ans left the toresews 2 die. We reched the top, ans seen a cav. I caled in, "Hey, is any1 hear?" ans a femail vois answeared, "WHO DARES DISTRUB THE DRAGON!" so I murmered, "No, were angels who wan to sotp the distrubence!" ans she sayd, "Y didnt u say so, cum in." So we did.

We ntured a brite rom that loked lick pastel colours. There was a dragon. She has orange body, wif purple wings and brown hare. She cam up and greted, "Helo, Im Wimsey Wetherbee, the dragon here, ans sum guys(A/N: She doesnt curse, as shes form MLP) are on top anoying me!" so I ideaed, "Lets go 2 the top ans del wif them, as u haf wevvir control breathe to help stop them." ans she was lick, "Grate idea Cloud! But cod u explan wats hapenin?" So I tlod her, "Its the Underword Army, ans they are trying to tak soles ans eat them, juts 4 fun." so Wimsey was angre, ans caled the elelator. We got on the elelator ans wnet to the top off the montan.

On the top, Hads saw us, ans comented, "Oh, so thats the dragon whos ben anoying , tak this!" ans a nuclear fel to us, but Whimse used snow breathing to defus the nuclear so ut landed harmless. Pulituniah tok the nuclear wif palns 2 use it latter. Than Hads cut-in, "Thts it! Ure goin to die rite now! Ans clicked his fingers.

A charot flu in, it was being puled by dargons, but monster tips, knot lick Wimsey. The charot was riden by a centre lick creature, ans it had red fac, alon wif satin horns, It was...

…

…

…

TIRAC!

Tirac opnd his bag anf the Rainbow Of Darkness cam out. We quikle doged, but that woodnt b enuf, as it wood kep flying rond.

A guy apered ans threw me a book. It was caled Teleprot Note, ans I new wat 2 do. The guy got hit by the Rainbow Of Darkness, as I wrot 'Megan Williams' in2 the Teleport Note. The guy truned in2 dargon, than Megan apereed. Megan was werring her Pink sweeter form the Catrina espiode. Polituniah gave Megan the Pegasus Wings, ans she flu up to Tirac. Me and Pit shot Tirac as Megan did a Street Fiter Falsh Kik on him! The dragon atached to Tiracs charot and mad it faster. Megan stil atucked, using a Punch-Out Combo Punch! Sheflu away to avod the Rainbow Of Darkness. Wimsey breathed fir on him, ans it bruned him, causing damage. The Rainbow Of Darkness hit Whimse, but shes a dragon so it didnt wrok on her, ans she breathed snow to blend him. Megan bashed him up, then I jumped and shot Sliver Bow aroe at him, than Pit did sew wif Twinbelos Canon.

Tirac was week now, so Megan opned her lockit, releesing the Rainbow Of Light, witch consummated the Rainbow Of Darkness. The Rainbow Of Lihgt becam a tronado witch cught Tirac ans teared him 2 pieces, qining the bos batle!

But ten Teem Khoas cam ans begin there bullshit catchfrase, but Pit2 flu ans lifted the top od rhe montain, pooring in sum magik things, then an expolsion happened.

"LCOKS LICK TAEM KOALHAS IS BALSTING OF AGAN, AGIAN!"

Meenwill, Palituhioh puled me, Pit, Megan ans Whimsy out.

A/N: WOH! SO MUCH TENSON! WHATS PIT2 DUN? I NO, BUT ULL HAF 2 WIAT! ANS EVERYTHINS BILDING UP 4 TEH PLOT TWIST THAT WIL BLO UR F-CKING MINDS!


	11. WE MUTS SOTP PIT2... XCEPT WE CANT!

A/N: I'm srue the title sats a lot. We can't we sotp him? Find oit now!

I wnet 2 the viewing bowl thin form SSBB, ans saw a purple thin coverin the grund. I waz in shok. Pit assed, "Wat's up?" so I tlod him...

"SOMETHIN BAD IS CUMIN DOON, HAF U HERD THE NEWS? DUCK INSIDE! RAN ANS HIDE!"

Then Pit2 sad threw viewing bowl, "Nothing can stop, the Smooze!" ans the Smooze apeared ans clamed, "U cant sotp me." ans a piece landed on flor, ans it grew in2 full Smooze. I tlod them, "See the way it slivers 4th, spewing globs of oze? Hear it cums, right now!"

"NOTHING CAN STOP, THE SMOOZE!"

Pulituniah ran, so I wraned, "U cant escape it! U cant escape it! U havent got a chance! That evil go is a wichs bru, no mater wat u do, its gona get 2 u!"

The Smooze aded, "And u! Ans u!"

Azul poped out, ading, "Any1 who trys to fit is garenteed 2 loose. U cant win, beter pac it in."

"NOTHING CAN STOP, THE SMOOZE!"

Panty ans Stocking paniked, "Hear cums the Smooze, curising alon, signin its funcy, gunky song!" Pit2 comuned, "Their aint no way to sotp, a goy, goy blot! Wen it cums to wichs brus, the Smooze is wat I chose. I wont swap, nothin els cood top my corp of unstopable, Smooze! Smooze!"

"NOTHING CAN STOP, THE SMOOZE!"

Paulitaniuh climed to top of Skiword, ans send out al angels, and give Megan the Pegasus Wings, wil Wimsey used her Dragon Wings to fly. The Smoze waz everywear, so we had 2 2 find placent cvered. We wnet norf other Europe, buts the Smoze was advansing 2 fast. I has Flintlock Stuf, Pit had Pandora Clas, Azul usd Frewrks Canon, Panty had her gun, Stocking has her swords, but Megan didnt haf any wepons cos shes a badass ans dont ned them. Wimsey choose juts to use dragon breathe. Pulahteniuh tlod Pit, "Carefull my s... s... SUPER EPIC CAPTAN ANGEL! I dont want 2 loose u agan."

Wilow cam, so we ased 4 help, butt she sayds, "No, Smooze is form Magic, ans Magic is natural, so I haf no problem wif it. HAHAH!" then Aaron britished in, "Quit so, old cahps. We haf formed teem-up wif that Pit2 wanker, if if we blody end up bringing the end of the unvierse." ans Pyro rored, "YES! TEH SMOZE IS F-CKING NATURAL! THERE4 I CANT DO ANYTHIN TO IT BY WILLOS LAWS!" Panty replayed, "F-ck! Suns of bichs!" then Stocking aded, "Them motherf-ckers!" ans Panty concurd, "Oh yeh, there fatherf-ckers!" ans Stocking ended, "God dam, they f-cking crasy!" then Pit aded, "Tey haf ponts, how the hel do we from paln if were distructed?"

But then we saw Ireland waz fin, ans landed their(A/N: I wont say antring aboot lokson as I dont want to caus Trobles). We got some Vida(Its a tip of Irelandish tost thats tinny, soft and so f-cking delicious!) wil we foght. Megan sudenle memoryed, "We cans get Fluter Ponys at Fluter Valey!" ans I decided "OK, so were is it?" ans Azul wif Megan signed, "Somewear other the rainbow." ans we laffed.

Ten we wnet 2 the felds to find lepricon. It waz hrad, but we son find hol in grund, so I rech in ans pul out a litle man weering gren. It was a lepircon, ans he scremed, "OK! U got me. Hears the pot of glod." ans he gave us glod, ans sins it was pot of glod, the rainbow apeered so the end reeched it. B4 we movved, Palitunaioh stoped to says, "B carefull, alls of us, but especialy Pit." ans Pit sad, "Yes, than I can mar King." Buts she says, "Thats not posable." ans Pit shooted "Wat, butt its ben 25 yeers sins the frist Uprising, so sho..." But she cut him of wif, "No, I cant mary my own sun."

WTFFFFF!?

"Thats rite Pit, ure my soon." she contined, ans Pit was lick "NO! How wood I knot now my own mom!? Bsids, my mom is Willow."

WTTTFFFFFFFFFF!?

Willow sudenly resspondded, "How the f-ck does that work? Wen I gave brith, nothin came owt!" then Pit tlod her, "It was a tim paradocks that snet bak to the psat..." then Azul cutt in, "...To play the shity games that suck ass!" ans me, her, Panty ans Stocking laffed, then Palunteniah screemed, "But I gav brith 2 u. Ure..." but Pit stoped wif "Theres a lot mor 2 this then u mite think!" Than Wilow sad 2 me, "Hey Clud, ho dos it fell 2 b triked?" ans I was lick "Wat the?..." so she explaned, "I tlod Prosper 2 sugest u Life Note the guys who died in Cahpter 9, ans she got u wif suductive vois. I did it so Id haf excus 2 continu using nuclears!" But Whimse tlod us, "Guys, u may want to mov." she was playing wif a toy tellyscop, ans tlod me to lok threw it myshelf, so I did, and saw... THE SMOOZE WAS ADVANSING ACORSS THE OHSEN! So we jumed on the rainbow. Megan ran frist, than Wimsey, as there msot familleer wif the locayshun, than Pit, tjen Panty and Stocking, den Azul, ans me last, as I cod snip enemies behind wif the Staf. We reeched the clouds, ans corssed dimenshuns in2 Dreem Valley. We decided to slid don the rainbow lick the intro to Midnite Casle. We ended up in the Ponyland region of Dreem Valley. We stopped to lissen 2 a Knightshad concert(A/N: Hes lick Mikeal Jakson as a pony, accept hes not ded), than we got bak to improtant maters, ans Megan ponted us 2 the long wheats witch was the sekret paf to Fluter Valey.

We wnet threw, folowig Megans led, until we cam 2 gap. Megan, Whimse, Panty ans Stocking flyed acros, then me, Pit ans Azul jumed. Pit2 cam bhend us, ans he had his zomboy poshun, but than Firefly flu in and kiked him away, "Il get u yet, u go..." but he than disapered as star lick Team Kahos. We than reched froest, so Pit decidded, "Lets slpit up, gagn." so he wnet wif Panty ans Stocking, wil Megan wnet wif Wimsey, so I was wif Azul. I give Azul a kis of corage to help her. We wnet threw the centre. We fond a part tjat was relly drak, butt we fond a light, ans sloved a puzzle to trun it on lick Layton. We fond anuther lihgt ans puzzled it on, than we saw sumthin in a tre, ans Azul shooted, "WAT THE HEL OUR U DOIN U MOTHERF-CKERS?" It was... Pit sexing wif Panty and Stocking! Sudenly, they ran of.(A/N: That was my mokerre off My Immoral, how due u lick that?)

We emrged 2 the Moochiks hose. It was a Mushrom Huse, but not lick the 1s in Mario, as that wood b sily. Pit ans Panty and Stocking where their, painting 4 breathe. I assed them, "Wat was wif the sexing?" ans Pit calmed, "I juts wanted 2 avod becuming verging sacrifise again." butt I flet sumthin of abot it, butt decded not 2 ask.

The Moochick arived, so we ased, "We're lots, weres Fluter Villey?" than he conjered a map, calming, "Hear is the map. Where due u wihs 2 go?" So I ponted at Fluter Valey, than he got a magik crapet, ans "Sqadala! We our of!" Pit than sung, "A-hm-hm-a-hm-hm-hm-a-mh-mh-mh-mh. POP goes the SPARTA!" Than we ladned, ans assed Quen Rose Duts, "Helo, we ned ur help, The Smozze invaded are demon(GEDDIT!)shun, ans we muts blo it away wif ur wins, as we cant sotp it." butt she rejeckted "No way, we are Fluter Ponys, so we out shy(GEDDIT!) ans wont help." butt than Megan arived, so Rose Dust decided, "OK, lets sav Megans wordl!" Than I saw Azul waching AV, so I questoned, "Wats goin on?" ans she tlod me, "Im caching up on the new Dr Who, ans its ass god as u sad, ans so mutch beter then that shitty MLP:FiM espiode they had." than I explaned, "Were of to get rid of Smozee, so Dr Who has 2 weight." than we wnet bak to Rainbow, ans ran bak 2 are world.

The Smmoze waz other Iland now, so the Fluter Ponys falped there wins, pushing it away. However, wen we reeched Norway, it was in its prement nite stat, so Pit2 striked, ans snet the Fluter Ponys bak to Fluter Valey. Pit2 got me in the bak, butts Azul quikly used a canten to Uberchagre me. Than I truned rond ans Kritzed meshelf ans bet on Pit2. He recaled, lnading in2 Pits Pandoora Claws, so he ragequeited. But a treeoh flu in, ans it was...

TEM KHOAS!

"Perpair for truble. But pleas mack it trible. Ans some over bullshit lick that. Teem Choas, balst of at whatevs sped we went."

Strafe swumg at Wimsey, butt her dragon scals where 2 toff 4 his dicksword, so she brethed frie on him, ans he faal in2 The Smooze.

Clud2 cam imeditaly 4 me. Clud2 has oslo Fintlok Stuff. He snipped me, but be4 I laned in Smooze, Azil grabed ans defibbed me. I snipped him, butt Straf wasnt hlloding him bak, so ir wasnt enuf. I flu in ans wacked him in2 Pantys lin of fire, so she shot in, than Stocking slashed him up, ans he exploded.

Amazin Pandorah calmed, "This isnt god, Im away." ans she run away lick a litle bich. A bich named Palla-Ana.(A/N: I saw u putting my PM on ur DeveantART, despit it being caled a Privat Masage.)

Prosper(GASP!) apered ans tlod us, "Niece wrok boys." ans I was lick, "Why u congrating us?" ans she sad, "Im in controll at the minit." ans every1 ased "Y?" than Cyber-Mydoesu tlod us, "Its abot Pulutanuh." than Hads cut-in, "The Smooze has her bondage!"

We flu 2 Skiword,a ns it was ture, the Smoze rapped around her, ans she semed unable 2 do anythin. Prosper tlod us, youll ned 2 thin off a paln, so lets tak u 2 my plac ans sav ur game, den we where puled out.

A/N: OMG! Wat a tiwst! Wat wil Clud plan? I no, butt Im not sayin. Ans did u c Dr Who? It waz grate!


	12. Cloud: The Faces Off Evil

A/N: I'M BAK GUYS! Soz about nether getting rond 2 that xMas special, LOL, mayb necks yeer. Oslo, I got a psp 4 xMas ans palyed Tag Fors 5, as it was so fun, perhaps Ill writ a You-Gay-Ho fanfic sumtim, LOL! Ether way, perpair 4 aventrue in Yourrope.

We where in Prospers Place. Pit was spting out Ice Crem, as it tasted lick oughtum leafs. I was wif Azul, we had juts finshed sexing. She has a jok. "Say, there was ones a paly abot an America Girl(GEDDIT!) and a Japanish man, ans they where signing ryevils. Ans they had a song abot how they where beter then the over in everythin." I tlod her, "Sunds intreesting." and she desidded to vut the chese, "Yeh, the puns-lin is the American girl wins in song, but the Japanish man wins in rel-lif." Panty & Stocking where getting reddy. Stocking was shraping her swords, ans Panty was reloding. Megan was reflekting - on Dany ans Moly(A/N: Her siblins), she hopped they where save form The Smooze. Wimsey was trying 2 thin of ho 2 sotp The Smoze, sew she cod get bak 2 Wily Nely Montan. Than the coderedalert sonded, so we jummed owt the dore.

Propper tlod uz, "Pit2 haz wnet 2 YouRope, ans has goten a buns of evil dudes 2 wrok 2gether, they are non ass... The Faces Off Evvil!" Pit perped his Hert Bow, ans shoted, "Rite, lets go in ans gets sum auction!" I chocked my Frewoks Canon, ans declared, "These bitcs wil get kiled by us ans they wil die, or my nam isnt Culod Angel!" Azul salped on her Veride Plam(A/N: Wilow forget abot it, so it wasnt renammed), an did a Grily Screm, "IN THE NAM OF TEDY, I WIL END THEM!" Panty was lick, "Motherf-ckers wil die, ans if knot, I wil maek srue they Die Hrader(GEDDIT!)!" Stocking was lick, "Ans if knot that, I wood rap the, but Im a god guy, so I wont!" Megan shooted, "Yourop wil knot be faling to this coraption!" ans Wimsey cometd, "Lok, theres Jermany! Are 1st palce." So we laned.

A Face Off Evil cam, it was...

…..

…

.HITLER!

Hitler saws Panty ans Stocking ans was lick, "YOU JEWISH ANGLES OUR BAK!? THIS TIM, YOU WIL GO 2 OUCHWITZ, ANS HAF A SHOWER, XCEPT WIF NUCLEAR WATER, SO YOU WIL GO 2 HEL ANS BE ZOMBY!" So Panty strated supper mov ans shot him, but he salpped the bulet out of ar. He evilled, "I lerned form my mistaks lasrt tim, so yur atak dont wrok, ans you wont kil me! Now Il del wif u, as wel as ur fiends there! Cum ans get me Jews ans dargons ans angels!"

I ran in font ans shot rockt fireworks at him, he finched, than he stomed grund, so zomboys cam up. I wraned, "BOMER! So ever1 doged the boomer bil, than I run rund Bomer, ans the bie laned on Hitter, so zomboy surond him, so he did Stret Fiter spin pucnh, so he eviled, "Dont thin yu cn trun me zomboy, as Pit2 gave me imun 2 it." He caraged, and grabed me, continuing 2 run, so Megan garbbed him ans did submison hlod, I quikly kicked his nits. "JEW(GEDDIT!) JEWISH ANGleS! I'L GOT U SON!" he eviled. He suplecks Megan, so I duked, than garbed his noose, ans swumg my ovr han don, the fors puled it of. "HA!" He eviled, "Dont thin it leves so eazy!" than a knew nose grew, as Pit2 gav regen lims 2 Feces Off Evil. Necks thin I knew, he pokked my eyes, ans wen I cod se agan, I was in stalks with Azul. She explaned, "Its to hlod uz til we get taken to the nuclear showhers." ans I was so soaked at the prospet. The snow was frezing my as, but Azul was fin due to her specia; panties.

I saw the fit in the distans, Hitler was no loner in hiz jacet, as it was tron up, so he was in ary brest, ans was using Virede Paulm, ans Frewok Canon, Megan kiked him ans sens him fleing bak, he laned behnd us, he waoked in fornt, ans loked at me, ans maed an offer I cant refus xcept I could, ans wil. He clamed, "Blond? Blu? You r Aryan, jon me, angel, ans I wil maek ur fece the grateest in Yourrope, or else you will DIE!" I punned him, giving him noseblod, ans he eviled, "I shod haf gussed, sins you are grilfrend wif Ann Frank!" than he run to batle.

Hiter sot Panty, ans she fal don, so he frew her in2 staks, Stocking ran to try ans help her sister, but Hitler balsted her in2 stalks. He shoved Pits hed in2 Canon, ans shot in2 stalks. He did a, Id lick sum Pound Cake kik, ans nocked Megan ans Wimsey don. He cam other(A/N: Megan ans Wimsey arent angles, si he thout they die eazy), ans eviled, "HA! Now to declar the cost clear ans..." but than a man cam in screching, "FEGAL PUCCH!" he punched Hitler in chest, borking his spin ans hart, than Hitler flu away 2 the Ritestag(A/N: Germany congrass), ans hit his hed on a nuclear, breking his brans and skul, donating the nuclear, ans seting the palce on fire, profing it was Hitler who strated the RightsStag Fire. The man open Staks, ans was lick, "God wrok hloding him of so I cod cum ans get him. Nams Fegeline." We ran ans got Megan ans Wimsey bak up. Fegelein tlod, "Id recommend Frans necks." So we toke off.

Afttre a shrot flit, we where in Paris, ans I cod see Notre Damn wif the Eyefull Toower stil in it. Prosper laned us at the dore. It open ans Face Off Evil cam owt, it was...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…..

….

…

..

.

FROLO! He evilled, "So yur the 1s how lett the Hunsbak escap. Wel, wen Im don, Il do wat I shod haf dun, 20 YEERS A GO!" ans he tried 2 garb me wif his dres, si U barel roled away. I balsted him wif Frewrks Canon, butt he bolcked wif swrod. Panty aimmed at him, but he pauled owt his watch, ans branwsahed her. If Panty was branwahsed by a dude who wasnt evil, it porbably wod haf ben sexy, but my harts stil only 4 Azul!

Stocking quikly jummed to auton, ans shooted, "Il stop this c-nt form mesin wif my sister. Il get Panty owt of her f-cking trance, you del wif the old man." Megan ran ans sliding atuck on Frolo, than Wimsey blended him wif Snow Brathe. Pit used Hert Bow to shot an arow in his hed, than crouch, than his kne(GEDDIT!), than he shoot a arow in the air, it fel to Earth, I dont no ware, xcet I do ass it laned in Frolo's Hart, but it didnt as he didnt hav 1. Shcokin, he survivd! He angred, "Did u rely thin Pit2 wod maek us so week?"

Sudenly, he ussed his dress to jum on2 the balkoni, ans I was lick, "YOUR A COWARDLY FAGOT! I THOT U WOD B BARVER THEN THAT!" but I loked to my rite, ans imeditaly tok it bak, as The Smooze was cuming! Wimsey ans Megan flu up, as did Pit. Stocking kncoked up Panty, ans they continued on balconny, Azul jumed, ans I climed up. Me, Azul ans Megan run pats Frollo. Wimsey heded over way in hops off a suprise atuck. Pit wnet on ahed. We run 2 a pot, it has coper used 4 fixxing belles, but sins Quasi was pallning to escap, he had put nuclears in it. We kiked it other, but Frollo koncked it away wif swrod, ans it poored on2 the grund, xcept The Smooze has covvered it, ans the copper micks wif it, ans it was know a Nuclear Smooze! Frolo jumed other the nuclear copper, ans it tried to legcuf him, but mised. Megan tried to punc him in2 it, but he ussed The Froc to Fors Pull her away. Sudenly, a guy cam form the croner, it was...

…

PIT!

Pit hold ledder, lick wrustling, ans wack Frollo wif it, nocking him bak, but he didnt hit the coper. Pit set latter ans we clim up in2 rof, were Quasi used 2 b. The Eyefull Tower was stil logged in. Frollo folowed us in. He eviled, "Falcom... SALSH!" ans swumg, but slash didnt wrok on me, ass Im not gay, than Pit sumbled. Azul fried at Frollo, ans he neerly fel of, but he tosed the hodd off his drees, ans was lite enuf o suport himshelf. He ran frowad, buts Megan punched him into nosebled. Than Wimsey cam ans ussed frie breath, taking his controll.

It wasnt enuf, ass he put himshelf owt wif Forec. But than 2 sexy laddies arived, it was... PANTY AND STOCKING! Pantyshot(GEDDIT!) him, ans he was heavily damned, so Stocking got in2 sword fit. It was epic, ans son Stocking nocked him owt to fal. Buts he sidenly begin flying. "HAHAHA!" he eviled, "Pit2 truly new wat powers where prefec..." but he stoped, than blak swrod lins wnet threw him, he sploded. The kilers reveled thmshelf, it was..,

…

SCNATY ANS KNESCOKS!

Scanky eviled, "Juts ass I thot, he cant folow RURU!" ans Knescocks eviled, "Off corse knot, we wont alow sutch dudes in are evil grup." Than I ran ans kiked Knesokcs in2 The Nuclear Smooze. She fel in, buts than fly bakup. Scanty shwoed how she did it, it was... A LIVE NOT! So I kik her in, but Knesocks oslo haf Life Note. Panty ans Stcoking decidded, "Guys, wel hadnle these fannys. U get 2 Russian 4 necks Face." Wimsey decided 2 help them, ans the rset off us flu 2 Rushia.

On the way, wii where stoped by a grup, it was... TEEM KHOAS! TAEM F-CKING CHAOS! TEEM KHOAS U GAIZ! Xcet knot complete, as Strafe wasnt their. Pit shoted, "Were the f-ck is Strafe?" I replayed, "Yeh, I haf 2 del wif him ass he stole my nam ans used it 4 his frist one!" ans Cloud2 evilled, "Trolololololol! He cant b hear it al!" ans Amazin Pandoriah aded, "Yeh! Ass I put seahorse jeans in him, so I cod maek him pregnant wif the Event Children!" Megan was lick, "Whacho talkin bot Amazin Pandora?" ans she explaned, "They wil haf specil harts caled Kingdum Harts, witch wil evove in2 Empire Harts, ans the 7 Event Children wil maek an empire off each continent, theirby taking other the world!" But than she ans Cloud2 left. So we wnet 2 Rusha.

Standing there was Stalin. Stalin comunisted, "Welcum 2 Earthbound(GEDDIT!) Rusia. I haf a chalenge 4 u as a Face Off Evil. If u win, I wil giv u an acid bath. If u lose, youl taek a terrifying dentist in2 the Gigantic Nuclear Furnace." ans the farnice rised form the snow.

Megan did a fling kik, ans nocked him in2 the wal off the furnace, Azul than balsted wif Verdi Plum. Stalin than used his comunism 2 sumon zomboy, xcept they werent, as they where aliv, but communits,so the may as wel haf bean zomby. The cumusnists run, ans it loked lick me ans Azul ans Put wear domed, but than they flu away, ass Megan had build wepon. It was a... CHANEHAMMER!

She gav it 2 me, clameing, "It's lick a Chiansaw, but wif hamers instead of a saw." I reved it up, ans run through zombiy comunits lick a madman, and pushed Stalin agains wal, ans blund forc dramaed his hed of, as his cumnists where his only powre. The sexy laddies arived wif the acid bath, so Megan ans Azul voluntered 2 retrun it 2 Prospers Palace, wil me ans Pit wnet 2 Britian 4 the finale Fae Off Evil.

But than Stalin got up, as his brane was fussed wif his hart, so he codnt thin uncomunits thins, this oslo meant he cod surviv wif out hed. Sudenly, he fal other, ded 4 reel this tim, ans his kiler sho up, it was...

PIT2! Ans he didnt haf an angle wepon, but a rel gun! He atempted to bom hedshoot me, but Pit jumed in front of bulet, ans it hit him in arm, nut it was his left arm, so he cod stil hold Hert Bow. I shok his hand intahnks, but not 2 lon, as Pit2 may haf caled us gay, witch we arent. Pit2 screched, "NOMOReF-CKINBULITS!" ans threw the gun, but we flu away b4 it laned and the gunpower exploded.

We reched Britin, ans where in Londun. The 10 hous openned, reveling the final Face Off Evil...

…..

…

DAVID CAMERAN!

David Cameraman britished, "Ah, sew these wankers bet the over Faves than? Wel u wont blody bet all off us bugers! I wil kil u, ans I wont ned a gun, ass there ilegal hear." He jumed ans strangled me, but Pit nocked him off. I frewrked him, but he chagred. We doged, ans he britished, "Dont thin cos u can avod me wanking u, I wont do so." He crased threw British congres, ans the politicans cam owt ans strated friing bowd at us, so I got my Teleport Note, ans writ, 'Brung us to David Callum." ans we teleproted 2 him.

We where in a gravyrad, ans he got a potion, evilly britishing, "HAHAHA! Wif this, I wil receive me wife, Margrate Fetcher!" ans he threw it on her grav, Pit scremed, "NOOO!"

NOT SO FAST!

A man wif mesy balck hare came behind us, it was the Life Note Guy. He was writing in a whit bok. I locked bak, the potion faled. "WHAT THE BLODY BUGERING WANKING SODIN F-CK IS RONG!?" Camera britished lodly. The Life Note Guy truned his bok. It was caled...

…

ANTI-LIVE NOT! AND THE WITCHS NAM WAS IN IT!

Life Not Guy tlod us, "Nam's L, now Teleprot Not me to Prosper's Plave, I can help." So I got the Teleport Not ans writ, "L gos 2 Prosper!"

I jumed ans kiked Cameraeon, sneding him fling 2 Newcassle. We chessed him. He crased in2 The AngleOff The Norf. The Angle Off Norf puled owt her Dril Arm, ans shot Cameran with it. Pit used electrick aroe off Hert Bow to sun him. I than grabed him, ans threw him of clif. I wrot, "Steve?" in the Teleprot Not, ans Steve? appeared ans used Diamod Shovel 2 dig a whole in2 The Underword. Cameron fal in, but in lsat moment, he used his bow, ans snipped Pit, ans wrot somthin.

I checked Pit,he waz ded. I used the Live Note, but nothin happen. Prosper explaned, "L tolod me Cameraen Anti_Life Noted Pit."

"Oh 4 f-cks sak, knot agan. I complaned. Than I got idea. I tok sum DNA of him, prepared to use it 4... find owt necks tim.

A/N: WOAH! That's the lonest Ive writ yet. I hop u licked this, ans I bet u cant weigh 2 se ho the DAN is ussed.


	13. The word ends... NOT!

A/N: I WIN! U codnt complan abot anythin lsat tim Puala-Ana! I haf beeten u, 1s ans 4 al! HAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, lets get 2 wrok.

We where in Prospers Place. I had stored Pits DNA, ans was redy to use it 1s we had finshed taking wif L. He expresed, "Ok, so I haf a plane on sotping The Smooze, but frist, u where rite, Im the 1 who gav u the Life Not, ans I snet Hal Linder 2 giv u the Teleprot Note. No wif that owt off the way, 2 biznes. I haf fond the 7 Choas Emrolleds are scatered around Eath. They cod stop The Smooze, so Ill led u 2 them." I replayed, "Rite, but let me due somethin 1st." ans ran to a sciens palace.

I through Pits DAN in2 the clon machin, ans Prosper truned it on wif lighting. We weighted, ans then she noticed, "Oh sh-t! I forget my lighting can haf my DNA init." ans then a gril waked owt. She loked lick Pit, but had Prospers harestyle, ans no wins. "Ohelo" she quicked, "I thin in ordre 2 tel me aprat form Pit, Il be caled Atmo lick Atmospear, as its a whole in the sky, lick a Pit is a whole in the grund." ans we noded in agrement. Atmo flu(A/N: She got it form Prosper) to the dor ans jummed out, so we had to folow her. L Got a radio, ans sayed, "Ok, the frist Gem is in Ejiped. So we flew to it.

The Grocho Max faces cam owt, but Atmo got her Lighting Bow and kiled them. Wizard emenies apered, but I got my Orb Stuf ans bluew them in haf. Azul had a Manus Club(A/N: Thats wat its caled, u wod no if u bothered playing the gam!). But then...

WILOW SHOWED LICK TEH NEW SMASH BRAS STAGE!

Willow angred, "How dere u help them Prosper? If u continu this 4 another cahpter, I wil divors u!" but Prosper smarted, "U wont ned 1s this is dun." ans she threw a nuclear at Willow! But then Aron britished, "Yoyo Ono(GEDDIT!) u wont, ans he kiked the nuclear bak at us, so we barel roled, ans where safe, but then... PIT2 NOCKED IT BAK AT US! We dged, but 1 wasnt lucky, it was... PANTY! But ten, Stocking got angrey, ans flu at him, screeming, "THAT WAS MY SISTER, U SHIT-EATING, DICKLESS-RETARDED, MOTHERFUCKER!"(A/N: It's not censored, as shes really angry now.) We all stoped, in shock, ans she tlod us, "FORGET ME, THIS IS MY REVENGE, ANS I WIL MAEK IT HAPEN, SO ILL DEEL WIF HIM, U GO AHEED!" Sew we wnet 2 Ejiped.

In the cassle, we saw a dud weering red ans blak, wif blond hare, ans he locked lick a vampyre, butt knot coal lick the 1s form Casslevaynea. He truened rond ans introducked himshelf, "Helo, Im Vince Coolan, the fusion off Vincent Valentime ans Edwart Culen." We got angre, ans prepaired to fit. Than the dore opened, it was...

…..

…

FAREOH ATOM! He epicced, "Wat in the nam off Ra is goin on? Y is this vampyre fag in my kingdom." ans he puled owt his Duel Disc. He sumoned Drak(GEDDIT!) Magician Gril. Culen was lick, "Oh, she loks so rapable." ans we finaly had enuf of him. I pualed a wod steak, ans stabed his branes wif it, but he eviled, "Hahah! I haf reinforsed my hed so it is invisable, hahah!" Than DMG balsted him wif magic, ans it hrut him. He truned his attention to her, ans than Megan kiked him in bak off hed, nocking him in2 the are. Than she punched him in the spin as he fel bak don, so Azul opened dore, sneding him owt, ans he was lick, "No, knot in2 son, it bruns!" ans he explod in2 a buns of sprakles. Atom epiced, "Fangs(GEDDIT!) for hleping me del wif him. Here is a reword." ans he gav us Chaos Emerold. L tlod us, "Ok, the necks 1 is in space wif the space pierats." ans I geniused, "Rite, but let me due this frist." ans I got my Life Note ans Life Noted Panty, then Teleport Noteed Stocking. I than ideaed, "Lets split up gag. Me ans Azil wil go 2 thr pierats, the rets off u find the 3rd 1." ans every1 noded. Atmo than caled the Lighting Charot so me ans Azul cod go 2 space.

The alicrons(A/N: Theyre knot unicorns, ass they had wings, which maeks them alicorns) run fats, ans we maed it 2 spac in 10 seconds flat. We loked arund, ans seen Wheetly wif the Space Core, but we where 2 fast 2 sotp 4 dem. We son saw a wod thin flooting, it was the pierat ship, so we jumed in. There captin arived, he loked humen, but oslo had robot prats as wel, it was... JOHN SLIVER!

He than chaliced us, "Rite, my cyber-eye tels me u want the Emerold, wel, if u can bet my crew, Ill giv it 2 u." so we agred. The spac pierats ran at us, so we jumed away. I run rite, so Azul run left. I loked behined ans saw the 1s chasing where fatser, so I leed them 2 the ege, than did a bakfilp, ans they didnt sotp in tim, so they run other the ege ans fal in2 a blak whole. Azul arived 2 me, but the guys chasing her sotpped, ass they new wat she was trying. So Azul ans I strated 2 sign, "DO WAT U WNAT, COS A PIRAT LIVES 3, U R A PIRAT! YAR HAR, FEL THE TITY, BEIN A PIRAT IS ALL RITE WIF ME, DO WAT U WNAT COS A PIRAT LIVES 3, U ARE A PIRAT!" ans we dans ass wel, ans they joned, so we led them of ege, ans they fel 2.

Sliver cam frowad, ans pirated, "Ok, u bet my cre, so lets c u tak on meh." ans Azul waked up wif Manus Cub. Azul swumg at him, butt was bolcked by a sheld, ans he did solder chagre, sew she doged, ans swumg, but he jumed 2 navi deck. She folowed, than kiked, mised, he truned on the canon, shooted, "IMMA FRIN MYLASIA! BLAH! Ans shot lazer at her. She fel, but got up, than jumed on his hed, ans wacked him, but he used swrod, ans she blooded, but keeped going becos off the powre of lov, her Ultre Mater was ful, so she did an Ultre Combo, were she kiked smaced him wif the culb, then a nee 2 the chest(GEDDIT! HES A PIRAT!), than a frust 2 the stumock wif clup. He fel of, but jumed 2 corws knest, so she jumed up ass wel. He got her wif anuther lazer, ans she wod haf dyed, but the powre of Teamwork keped her gong, she used the Ultre Combo agan, but he juts avoded falin, so he used swrod, ans cut her rist, ans bely, but she activated powre off frendship, ans stayed aliv, she wacked him 10 tims, so he was dizy, than she did uper cutt, nocking him out off it, ans he fel threw the flor. He used his extendo arm 2 hand us Emerold, ans we toke it, ans gav him a pag form the Life Not 4 his trobles, ans so he cod restroe his crew.

(A/N: I no the space pirsts in the game werent lick the Tresyour Plant 1s, but it maeks the story more coler, ans bsids, I fought the games space pirats where boring anyway)

We latter where flying other the c wif the rest off teem, ans Atmo explanned how her sied got the 3rd Choas Emerald, "We fought that a villin mite haf had 1, so we borke in2 Amazin Pandoria's ladyrinth, ans wnet in2 her serect lab, ans we fond the injeckshun she used 2 put the seahorse jeans in Strafe, ans she notted it neded 2 b aplyed ever-sew-off10, so I put Vodka in it, so we can sotp the unholly birth off the Event Children. We oslo fund she was using the Emeralled 2 power her evil miror, so we toke it, ans know she cant maek evil shelfs."

Butt tehn an evil vocs answeared, "Ure rite abot bad guys haffing the Emeralds." ans who shod flu in but... PIT2! He ten through a papur at me, butt I court it, ans locked at it, but codnt understood it, as it was in Roman, ans were Geeks, so Shakespear hadnt invented Roman yet, but I tried to red it.

'Doh art a dumus scoundrollella, wifus lowart intelleckias.' but ten Pit2 evilled, "HAHAHA! I tlod u that u wood say the wrods that end the wrold, ans u juts did!" ass the music sotped.

The watter truned in2 lava, the moon cam up, ans got biger, but it wasnt, ass it was rely flying in2 the Earth! The sun oslo got biger, but unlick the moan, it rely was, lick the thin sciens peeps say wil happen to the son wen it runs owt off fuel, cosing the planets to blow up, so we hads to b fast 2 do sumthin be4 the wrold ended. Pit2 shooted, "Axe-e-oh! Ans are Emeraleds flu 2 him, ans he got the over 4 owt, they spinned arund him, ans his hare wnet Dark Black Rainbow and his toega glod ans his wins evan balcker as he had truned in2 Scarred Pit2!

We flu away, knoing fitting him know was hoples. Azul ideaed, "Cloud was billding a tim machin bak at Pulatinas Base." We flu towads Sparta, were the crazy dud was kiking men in2 The Pit, except word that edn the wrold truned it in2 a volcano! We flu up, ans saw Pilluteniahs Base, ans I borowed Wimsey's telescop, ans saw Palutenieh was stil being had bondage by The Smooze, butt she ponted her magic wand at us, lick she was giving ordres. We flu frowad, but where sotpped by...

PIT! But ten he strated 2 tak in a strange voce that wasnt his, "I am Smooze, ans I am aggitated that u haf avoded me 4 this lon, Cloud Angle." "Holly Sh-t!" scremed Panty. Than Smooze!Pit continued, "Now it is tim 4 al off u 2 becum dinner." ans he puled owt Hert Bow.

Scarred Pit2 cam behin us, so I neded help, ans got the Telepot Not, ans began 'Sai' but than Sailor Moon apered wif the otter Senshi, as they had there own Tlelport Note, ans wanted 2 get 2 where the place were the wrold was ending at, ans they kiked Scarred Pit2's ass away.

I wnet to Smooze!Pit, ans herd Pilutehnieh speking in a strange voice that wasnt heres, "Round 1! Fight!" ans I saw this was lick Stret Fiter or Moral Combat or MUGEN. I ran up ans kiked him, so he puned me, but I court the fish, ans shoved don ans steped on him hed. Wen he got up, he did a rondhosekik lick Chick Noris, butt I duked ans upercuted him, ans he flu in the air, ans sum blod apered, accept he was ded, so he had know blud, so oil cam out instead.

1s he was bak up, I did a roudhouskick, ans knocked so far, he cam bak behind me. I duked, he got up, amd tried a Hadouken, so I did a Shoryuken ams nicked him other. He chagred, so I quikly punched his noose, so he got noseoil. I kiked his crouch after, ans it hrut him lick hell.

Necks, I did a combo sew powerfull, it showwed his X-Rae. Frist was a kik that shatered his ribcage. Necks was an lboe strik that borke a pies off his jaw. Lsatly, I spun him rond, ans did a hi-kik that smashed the bak off his skill.

Cloud Wins!

Flawless Victory!

He got bak up.

Round 2...

FIGHT!

He ran up 2 do a lfet hok, so I jumed ans through a chan ans knif, hiting him, than I pauled him, shoting, "GET OVER HERE!" I than punched him 3 tims, but b4 he hit grund, I upercuted, than did the rondhoskik agan!

1s he was bak, I fried a lazer, ans he bruned on frie. I tehn jumed on his hed, ans he was neerly gon. I herd a vocs shoot...

FINISH HIM!

I garbed his arums(GEDDIT!), ans puled, but nothin happened, than he hedbuted. I was tricked! Ans the wrold was nerly ended. Megan ans Wimsey cam in ans grabed him, Megan explanned, "Well dael wif him, the rset off u, run!" So we did.

We got 2 my tim machine, it wasnt finished, but we neded to try. I truned on sum nucleers in the sciensey place, so if we faled, wed go owt by Hara-Kiri instead of been kiled by wrold end or Smooze. I decided 2 go bak 2 wen Pit2 tried 2 maek Smooze ans stop him doing it. I fliked the switchs, ans the tim machin flikered, ans we hopped it wood wrok, but it didnt! I fal 2 knes, but Azul tlod me, "Cluod, u ned 2 kep gong, and we mite juts maek it." So I tiped in2 the tim machine moar, ans flucked mor butons, ans this tim... IT WROKED! So we jumed in.

We flu threw a blu thingy, witch was the 4th dimenshun. We saw anuther blu thingy ans bumped in2 it, we saw it was the TRADIS, ans are bumping in2 it nocked Dr Who out off it.

We apered in a gray sky, ans we loked threw fog ans saw Wily Nelly Montian. We than saw Pit2 wif his magic stuff! So we flu at him.

He was shoked at us sudenly appering, so he drooped the magic stuff, ans saw it, shooting, "SH-T! DAM U, U ANGLES ALWAYS RUN MY PLANES!" ans he ragequited. Sins we where in past, Pulateniuh was ok ans not hled bondage by Smooze, so she congrated, "Wow, that was grate tacticain, Cloud. Now, lets hed bak ans redy the necks mishion." so we teleproted bak. I maed srue the hole group waas here. Myself, Azul, Atmo, Panty, Stocking Megan, Pit, L ans Wimsey. So everthin was fin agan.

A/N: Wat a twist! It hin I bet my word cuont record. Wither way, I thin Ill taek a shrot brake form this, ans wrok on anuther fanfic. Maybe that MLP fanfic I wanted 2 maek 4 a whil.

Ans hear is a pervue 4 the necks cahpter, but wif bits removve taek sum ges's...

"My name... Stone... I was 1 off 7... good... coruped... my frends... moer dreckt... strong enuf... Asian..."


	14. Sky Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a coal chaptre, ass my British frend wrot part off it, ans he is a rely god writter.

A/N: Hello, I am Detsniy's British friend. While he works on his Layton and MLP fanfics for now, he has asked me to take over this story just for this chapter. He has told me what he wants, so I shall adhere to those wishes as closely as I can. Also, I am going to have the first scene focus on Pittoo, but after the first transition, it will be again from Cloud's viewpoint. Also, Puala-Ana, if you're reading this, flame all you want, as it might be more efficient than my oven. So let's go.

I sat in my secret lair, wondering what I could do next. I decided I could look at the newspapers I had stolen from Arlon, maybe I could base my plan off something there. I read the Sunday Looking Glass, and found something interesting. It was headlined, 'Palutena evil? Goddess Of Light attacks Manchester!' I knew this incident, it was from a few days ago, but I also knew what really happened. It was actually Hades, but he disguised his monsters to try and ruin her reputation, as it was possible that if she lost those who believed her to be benevolent, it could weaken her, and her angels. That was when I decided my next move in this game of strategy. I pressed a button on my desk. Then came out my latest creation, Metal Pit! An robotic counterpart to the actual angel, who could do my bidding. I told him, "Metal Pit, I have come up with something."

Metal Pit replied, "What is your bidding, Master Dark Pit?"

I explained, "I have found that Hades has attempted to reduce Palutena's power by lowering belief in her. With this, I have decided that you will go out and ruin Pit's reputation, via attacks on a town. Not only that, but I will lie in wait for him, and pretend I am the one responsible. That will distract him, and you can keep attacking, messing up his reputation. This will keep up until he's weakened. Then I'll get him! Along with that boyfriend of his! And those whores! And all those human allies he's accumulated!"

Metal Pit nodded, and then opened his access panel in his chest, so I could programme him...

(A few days later, at the temple)

I was getting dressed, since I had just finished after a wild night with Azul. Azul herself was still asleep. L on the other hand was well awake, and was deducing a new plan with Palutena. Panty and Stocking were in their room together, probably trying something overly sexual. Megan was staring off into space, as a rainbow was out, and she looked at it, hoping the Flutter Ponies got home safely after Dark Pit attacked them. Whimsey was using her telescope to keep an eye out for suspicious activity. Atmo was running around, doing errands for Palutena. Pit was still recovering from being dead and later possessed by The Smooze. I suppose you could say it was an average downtime period.

That was until the Code Red Alert! Azul was woken up by the sirens, and everyone ran to the door. But Palutena shouted, "Not yet, this isn't a battle situation! Come to my office." So we went there.

Once in the office, Palutena made a request, "Pit, please sit here." motioning to a seat opposite her. Pit sat there, and she asked, "Pit, could you tell me what is up with the mass terrorism?"

Pit replied, "Huh? I haven't kept up with the news lately."

Palutena replied, "But you are the one committing it. Why shouldn't you know?" She was trying to keep calm, but I could just tell her head was hotter than a lava pit right now.

Pit was exasperated, "What!? But I haven't left this place in days! How could I have done anything?"

Palutena began to frown, but pulled herself together, "I have been given a large amount of faxes and e-mails by humans who are angry at me for letting it happen." and she pulled up a set of them, they read out various complaints like, 'It was bad enough 25 years ago, but you let your angel do this again?', 'I saw his brown, short hair, it was definitely our former hero!' and 'No wonder you got that new blonde angel in, that Pit needs to be monitored well. Pity the new one can't be around 24/7, as can be inferred from the latest antics.'

Pit was in complete shock, but followed Palutena's example, and composed himself, "I don't remember that! Couldn't it have been Atmo?"

Palutena shook her head, "Reports state the hair was short, but her hair is rather long, as it is a copy of Phosphora's. And it has been reported as brown, so it can't have been Pittoo ruining your image, as his is black."

Pit was rendered speechless, so I knew I had to stand up for him, so I cut in, "I have an idea, Captain!"

Palutena turned towards me and asked, "Okay then, Cloud, what is your idea?"

I explained, "Well, I thought it might be a good idea to investigate this, and see if Pit is really guilty, or if something else is going on behind the scenes."

L then backed up the suggestion, "I suppose that an imposter, or someone who coincidentally looks the same is not out of the realm of possibility." and he pulled a gold bear out of his bowl of Haribo.

Palutena then decided, "Okay, I will take you up on this offer. But if nothing is found, I will spend my time thinking of an appropriate punishment."

Everyone nodded, and Azul whispered in my ear, "How can we do this?"

I whispered back, "We will ask for a map of terrorised towns, and search them."

Palutena then told us, "I guess it's time I gave you this present I was saving for just such an occasion." and walked out the door. We went to the central area, where there was a long car waiting for us. She explained, "This is the Godmobile. A powerful car that must be used sparingly, lest someone copy it. It can be used for all of you to head out and investigate the incidents."

I thanked her, "This is a great move, Captain." and then I asked everyone about their driving experiences, pulling out my licence. Nobody else had one. I got in the right door at the front, and put my hands at the wheel. Azul got in next to me. In the seats behind us, Pit got in with Stocking. Panty shared the seats behind them with Atmo. Lastly, Megan and Whimsey stayed in the very back, as it was safest there. I then asked everyone if they had their weapons, pulling out my Orb Staff. Azul nodded, showing her End-All Arm. Pit nodded and got out his Beam Claws. Lastly, Atmo showed her Lightning Bow. I checked and saw maps on the sat-nav screen, marking attacked areas.

The door opened and we drove out and the Godmobile started flying! Azul put in a Weird Al CD to listen to, and also so we could laugh of course. I asked Azul for her thoughts on the ordeal, but she didn't have time to answer, as on the horizon we saw...

Dark Pit!

I drove up at him, hoping he might have some idea as to what's going on. He cackled, "What can your puny car do against me, as I am the master of disguise terrorist known as Pit!" So I pushed a button, and a turret came out and shot Silver Bow arrows at him! He changed his tune, and flew away, going down, so we chased him!

Once past the clouds, we were in the wilderness. The greenery was beautiful, but now wasn't the time for that. I looked at the sat-nav. I looked at the nearest area, which was about sixteen miles away. I decided to head there. We flew forward, and saw some Monoeyes, so the turret shot them. But then a voice came through, "I thought this would be your prime area of investigation." It was...

Cyber-Medusa!

She made an astral projection of herself in the background. "Hades has learned of the problems arising, and has decided he doesn't want to lose a worthy foe like Pit. So let me tell you, this is the wrong way."

Pit shouted at her, "And why do you think we'll trust you?" sticking his head out the window, and pointed the Beam Claws at her.

Cyber-Medusa chuckled, and explained, "That was just a joke. I'll even prove you are, in fact, headed the right way."

Suddenly, Monsters came at us, but they didn't look normal. L worked out why, "Those monsters are coming from Hell, and are under Dark Pit's control!"

Cyber-Medusa then told us, "Watch this little trick of mine." and we saw some Underworld monsters attack the town we were headed for, and then the monsters from Hell suddenly shook and blew up. She then explained, "I attacked Dark Pit, and he couldn't control the Hellbeasts while distracted." so we went to the town.

A/N: Soz, butt my British frend had 2 stop writting, ass he fond owt he mised a tisk at cottage, so Im gong 2 haf 2 finis this chptre meshelf. Oslo, Im usin S/Ns, witch men SondTrak Not, were I tel u musik 2 play other the fic.

(S/N: Tim Of Confrontation – Clok Towwer 3)

We jummed owt off teh Godmobile. A man stod their, he waz one fir, lick the Humen Torch, butt he wasnt, it was... PYRO! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he ponted at Pit, "THE TOURIST IS HEAR, ANS IT TRUNS OWT THE OVER ANGLES SUPORT HIM!" ans bos fit strat!

He shooted "PRYO CRUSHER!" ans did somethin lick the Sighco Crushre form Stret Fiter, expect wif fire! We doged, asn I snipped him. He than shat litning, except it was on fir. Atmo was hit, sew Stcking jumed in fornt of it, takking the balst, ans it didnt do anythin 2 her, sins she was allredy hot(GEDDIT!). Azul wnet up ans punned him wif her End-Al Arm, so he did a Rin Of Fir thingy 2 throw her bake. I through Azul a botle, ans she grabbed, declaring "GRABBIN PEELZ!" ans she downed the the Pils 2 hlep her revocer. Pit fried Beems at him. Their waz crak sond, ans he shooted his deth quot.

"SH-T! F-CCCKKK... NOT RELY!"

He wasnt ded! Than it got wrose! He shotted owt...

"SOL STAR POWRE! MAKE-UP!"

(S/M: Burroughs In Angry - Colck Towre 3)

The fir on him truned gren, ans he got lagrer. He was geting made, ass a whit soot aperred on him, ans blu trousers, alon wif a blu berry hat. Hes hooted, "IM THE HANSOME SOOTED WARIOR OF MUSSEL ANS JUSTICE! SAILOR NUCLEAR! OSLO CALED SAILOR SUN!"

Sailor Nuclear through firballs, xcept gren, sins they where nuclear. I activated a Dodge Token, ans we al auto-doged them al. Sailor Nuclear angryed, "F-CK THAT DAM BULAY DANS U AL JUTS DID!" Atmo fried Lighnting Bow at him, ans stuned him, so I did an uppercuck 2 nock him up, than I used a kik 2 jiggle him, but e sodenly used nuclear lighning, but Dogde Token savved me. Than Wimsy used Snow Brearthign 2 clod him, sew I kiked him in2 a skyscrapper, ans it fel on him.

We cheared at wining. But Sailor Nuclear jummed owt, ans he had truned pies off it in2 a Skycraper Club! He swumg it, ans its shots where nuclear 2! Megan run at him, duking the shot, so he fried don, ans she jumed hier then the Mario Bros combinned, so he fried ip, but she doped don ans he mised, so he fried strate at her, but she movved left, ands reeched him, so she kiked him in teh balls! Than I snipped him in the hed ans nek! Thier was crak sond, ans he fel over as if ded. But than he glowed whit, ans jummed up. "WTF! I shoted!" He expalned "THATS 1 OFF MY NUCLEAR POWRES, I CAN FEND OFF WONDS THAT WOD BE FETAL!" It semed hopless, but are saver arived, it was...

...

...

...

...

...

.

AARON!

Arron jumed in, ans used his mon powres to cancel Sailor Nuclears son powres ans trun him bak in2 Pyro. Aroon britished, "Pyro, u wanker! Cant u bloody understood me? I tried 2 smashingly explan the jolly good idea that sum1 had frammed Pit, but wood u bloody well lissen? No, ass youre a stupid bugger! Take this!" ans he grabed Pryos spin ans riped it owt, lick Moral Kombat! So we thaned him 4 defeding us, ans ran of.

(S/N: Dans Off Ilussions – Casslevaynea Dawn Off Sorow)

Son, we seen a copy off Pit, butt he was closer in aperance, so he wasnt Pit2! He truned rond, ans monotonned "HAHAHA! Im the 1 who frammed u! I am... in fat, I wont say, unles u bet me!" ans pauled owt his own Beem Claws. Him ans Pir balsted ech over, but canceled owt there shoots. So they ran, mano a mano, ans jummed, ans punch ech over. The 2 flu bake, but onlt rhe reel 1 got hrut. Azul decided 2 pul him away ans Medic him.

(S/N: Fly Away Now - Panty & Stocking)

Panty & Stocking did there super-specil awsome sexy tarnsformation scene! They got a pare of poles ans danced on them, than Panty reeched in2 her skrit, ans puled of her nickers, ans truned them in2 her gun, will Stocking toke of her socks ans truned them in2 her sords.

(S/N: Against Teh Drak Night - Fire Emlbem: Path Of Reidns)

Panty shot the other Pit, bur her bulets bonced of him, wif a loud clan. Than I saw it! He was a reboot! I snipped him, ans oil cam owt off the neck, sew I new he was a robot! He sad, "Yes, ass can b seen, Im a robot, non ass Metal Pit! I was billed 2 sevre my sercet master!" He than tried to shot me, so I duked! Than I jumed on him, ans scored 1000 pints, but it dint hrut him. Megan grabbled him, ans snaped his neck, but he was robot, so it meent nothing. Wimsey tried Fire Breathing, butt 2 know avale.

Piluantialna scremed, "Ho can we bet this guy? Hes im..." but L ideaed "All angles, owt of the batle zone, ans tak cover!" so we runned in2 ally. L expalned, "Hes a boss, so he wont mov away form tha area, witch is prefect 4 my paln. Look up." so we did, ans saw a nuclear falling! "Ok, now get father insid their." L expalnned. We moved bak in2 ally, ans it was dark, until a lit cam in, as the nuclear had donated in the boss area. In the lit, we seen a blond man., I got owt my wepon, sins I mistok him 4 Strafe, but he wasnt. "Wat? Y r u ponting that at me?" he assed. I tlod him, "Soz, I tought u where 1 off my nemises, Cluod Strafe." He sodenly stoped, as doh he wreckcognised the nam. Azul questioned, "U no anythin abot him?" The man noded his hed, "My name is Axel Stone, Im in the police. I was 1 off 7 Event Children. Im the esentual good twin off the grop. Bak in Japan, the poilce got coruped, so I teemed up wif my frends, Adam ans Blaze, to deel wif crim in a moer dreckt way, ans we where strong enuf 2 bet al criminals. I may haf the Asian Empire Hart, butt I refus 2 b prat of Amazin Pandora's scam." Atmo was shooked, "I toght we stoped the Event Children, I men, we pit Vodka in the injetison, so it wod maek him miscarryage." Axel explaned, "It was wen u used ur tim machine, a tim paradocks hapen, so we get pauled in2 word as adults." I assed, "Wil u hlep us in are fit?" He deicd "Ok."

(S/N: Irn Bru Intentshun - Caslevanya: Boldlins)

We wnet bak 2 the bos arnea, ans Metal Pit was disablled, butt b4 he shut don, his eyes gloed red. Than zomboys cam! Axel declarred, "Ill handel tis." ans he get owt hiz police gun, than spinned teh sillinder thingy sew it was at hiest seting, than he shot a police car at teh zombys 2 deel wif tem, cosing al the prats 2 go everware, but I cant describ it, ass this is T, nut M.

A vocs angred, "Ho dar u sotp my palns?" It was... PIT2! Pit2 flu at me, hloding his Drak Pit Stuf, so I hled owt my Orb Stuf, ans bolcked it, cosing a thin lick wen blads lok, xcept this was stafs, I got an idea, so I shoved him, garbed his stuf, ans used it 2 hedshoot him ans win. Than Metal Pit disapered sew Pit2 cod repare him in Hel, wil we lfet wif are new alley, Aexl.

A/N: WOW! Sew mutch has hapened. Its al bilding up 2 teh big polt twist, ans itll b sew big yull nether c Kid Icarus the sam way agan!


	15. China atacks? Stop the Commonists!

A/N: Wel, locks lick my British frend lfet Paula-Ana spechless. Lets get on wif tis batle!

(S/N: Chaptre 15 Misteareous Invadders)

Sins Aexl had no mens off fling, Pilautania decided he cod b in mison controll, lick L. As thier was les presure, we wnet bak 2 having 2 angles owt at a tim, so it was me ans Azul. We jumed owt the dore ans Pulaintana pushed the magic switch so we cod fly. I haf my Pandoa Claws, will Azul has the Drak Pit Stuf we steeled form Pit2.

Pailatanuia mad srue we new wat was up, "China has lunched a Communist invasion off Japan, ans we muts hlep Japan sew tey arent supresed by tem. We our heded 2 Juban in Tokyo." Hads cam form nowear, ans laffed, "Oh, u foals dont no wat ur geting in2. China is a big palace, ans I doubt u can handle hem."

We did a loop, ans dived, will Hads evilled "Oh lock, it sems Pit has breaked up, but can u blam him, wif u cheeting on him?" I ignored him, ass its knot lick Im gay or anythin. Sodenly, a robot cam! It was Communist, so we had to borke it. "Oh no u dont!" an evil vocs screched, ans it flu of, ans an ugly man was sodnely flying in its place, he had red cloths, ans tiny glases, but they werent coal lick mine, it was...

...

MAO ZEDONG!

(S/N: The Ultimit Shoe - Supper Papur Mario)

Mao communisted,"I c u mudred my matser, Stalin, butt I wil revenge him, ans maek the Japan place mine!" ans he Comunistly flu of.

(S/N: Daaner is Emit - Sonk Aventrue)

We laned in Juban, butt than a siren sonded. We locked arond, ans saw a set of stares, ans a miko ran down, she had long blak hare, ans her robs where whit, with a red dres, she was rather cute. SHe got a megapone, ans shooted, "ALL PROD JAPANISH GET IN2 THE SHRINE, THAT INCLUDS TOURISTS TOO!" so we ran up the stars. A yong girl wif pink hare cam behind us, her hare looked like buny ears. We got insid ans weighted, moar peeps cam, until the miko cam in. She explaned, "China has bilt a special nuclear caled a Commculear, but insted off exploding ans giving radio poison, it truns u in2 a Commonist." She than wnet 2 her Scarred Fire, ans did a ritual that put up a God Sheled.

Their was a cash, ans the miko excalmed, "Its donated, Im gong 2 c if my frends our fin." We decidded 2 fellow her, incase she got in2 dagger. The Commculear had truned the sky red, wif sum blak cluds, but knot mutch.

(S/N: Sailor Senshi Shuuketsu - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon)

We wnet acros the rood, ans a horryfying sight aweighted us. A grop of 4 grils, 2 where blond, 1 had blu hare, ans 1 wif brun hare. There shirts where no loger whit, but Red 4 Communism, ech has a skrit, 2 blu, 1 gren ad 1 orage, they where... THE SAILOR SENSHI! The miko was shoked, ans shooted, "MARS PLANT POWRE MAKEUP!" ans did sum sexy stuf ans truned in2 Sailor Mars!

(S/N: Ai no Senshi - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon)

Sailor Moon garbed her tira ans shoted, "Moon Tiara Communism!" ans through it at us. Sailor Mars pushed us other, explaning, "If any of there Communisms hit us, well trun in2 Communist!" ass Sailor Mercury shooted, "Shabon Communism!" so we dodgged away form red bubles. Than Sailor Jupiter declarred, "Supreme Communism!" ans red lihgting cam, so we divved away. Sailor Venus got her mov, ans screemed, "Venus Love-Me Communism!" ans fried a red wip at us! Sailor Mars decidded enuf was enuf, "Fire Soul!" ans shotted fire, butt it merely stoped them, so Azul snipped Sailor Jupiter, ans she died. Than a vocs sad "HOLD IT!" It was... MAO! Maos eye wnet red ans he clarred, "Communism Geese!" ans Sailor Jupiter got up. But then...

"ROSE!" A purle rose lanned ans knocked the Sailor Communists owt, it was... TUXEDO KAMEN!

(S/N: Tuxedo Kamen Theme - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon)

He geniused, "Sailor Mars, u muts beleve in the powre off ur feelings, ans u can sav the 1 u car abot the most." But Mao cut in, "ULTIMATE COMMUNISM! I cal on ur powre, brig me the gratest in Communists... ACT 1!" Than a red skined old dude cam form Hell, it was...

...

(S/N: Any communits song wil due)

New!Tirac! I had no feer, ass I cod easily beet him, ass I beet the reel Tirac, sew this cheep ination wuz know match 4 me! Sudenly, sum1 was laffing, it was...

HADS! He chockled, "Is that the bets u Commonists cod do agains Pollyanna's angles? Take This! ans cliked his fingers.

(S/N: Sailor Starlights - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon)

A charot flu in, it was being puled by dargons, but monster tips, knot lick Wimsey. The charot was riden by a centre lick creature, ans it had red fac, alon wif satin horns, It was...

…

…

…

TIRAC!

Tirac opnd his bag anf the Rainbow Of Darkness cam out. It wnet threw New!Tirac's chest, ans he blooded everwere ans died, ecxept he was form Hell, ans alredy ded, so oil cam owt insted, witch meaned he actually oiled everwere, ans than died agan, sew tis tim, he rely did die ans knot evan Communism wod brung him bak, no mater how hrad Mao tryed, evan if he got 100 eyes ans had a Communism Geass in ever1 off them, New!Tirac wont evan becum zomboy, sew tak that you rip-off!

(S/N: Diemon Batle 2 - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon)

Hads laffed evilly, ans was lick, "Butt rember, Tirac wroks 4 me, sew now he wil kill u!" The Ranbow Of Drakness truned ans balsted at us! Pahldiantia screemed, "Megan, qi..." but she staticed ans stoped. Hads continued to laf, "That God Sheld ought 2 maek her shit up. Now u haf no Ranbow Off Lit." Butt Mao shooted "Communism Gaess!", locking at Tirac, but than The Rainbow Of Darkenss flu at him, ans Hads evilled "2 bad that Tirac is 1 off my bets genials, sew hes immune 2 branewashing!" ass Mao avoded it.

Sudenly, the pink hared gril form erleer cam after us, it was...

...

.

CHIBI-USA! She got her wnad ans cryed, "Pik Suger Hart Atack!" ans shot Pink Hearts at Sailor Venus, but she evilled, "That pathetic atuck dos noteing 2 me" But than Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose threw the harts, ans they hrut her lick she was snipped in the hed, ans th ballet was mad of Solid Nitrogen, so it was very cold ans hrad, mening it wod hurt mor then a reel bulet, ans oslo lick it cam form the Police Gun, so it was rely lagre ans at a hier fors then a normal bulet, ans the Police Gun was oslo a Snipper. Sailor MArs shoted, "Stop that, we need them 4 are paln." I answeared, "Plane?" sew she tlod us, "We shal trik them in2 hiting Tirac wif Communism!" Wif tis, I activatted my emergency powre, witch alowed me 2 fly wifout Paulatunia, but at the cots of stamia. I locked at Tirac, ans used my tactical mind 2 wrok owt were hed b, than I flu in fornt off Sailor Mercury, who decreed "Shabon Communism!" ans fred red bubles, than I dogged owt off the way, but Tirac was 2 fast, ans the bubles mised.

"ROSE!" Tuxedo Kamen threw a puple rose, ans hit the rops on the charot, cuting tem, ans the dergons(RomeMytheral rox!) escapped, than Chiba-Usa used her Pink Suger Hart Attak on 1, ans he truned bak in2 a man, it was...

HAL LINDER!(A/N: L snet him 2 giv Cloud the Teleprot Not, in cas u forget) Hal Linder picniced wen he sawed the stuf gong on, ans pualed owt a gun, ans shot at Hads, but the God Shield stoped it. He aimed at me, but I showed him the Teleport Note, ans he new I was an ally. Sailor Mars realizationed, "Tuxedo Kamen's avice, I no wat it mens now! He ment I can sav the Senshi wif the Power Of Love!" so Tuxedo Kamen tlod her, "Knot eggsactly, u can only sav 1, the 1 u care abot most." so Sailor Mars new wat 2 do. She shoted, "Distruct them ans kep away form Tirac, Ill hlep her." ans runned of. Sins Tirac was slower now, I tried my trik agan, Sailor Moon screemed, "Moon Tiara Communism! ans I dogged, than it hit Tirac, so he falled, ans th charot flu of.

(S/N: Moonlit Densetsu - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon)

Sailor Mercury shoted "Shab..." but was stoped, ass Sailor Mars garbbed her, ans kised her, it was cute, ass they beginned to make owt, ans Sailor Mercury truned bak 2 normal agan.

Will tis was hapened, Tuxedo Kamen runned at Tirac, ten screemed, "DIE YOU PIES OF SHIT!" ans used his extendo-cane 2 stab Tirac in the eye, ans through a rose at the over eye. Chibi-Usa tan decidded 2 us her "Pink Sugar Hart Attack!" ans lunched it at the rose, casing extreem payne 2 Tirac, so I runned up ans sliced down with Pandora Claws, cuting him in half. Azul cometed, "We wnet the distans, and winned be split decision!"

Mao jummed down, excalming, "U havent winned yet!" ans he summoned the robot earlier. We fried lazers, ans it electricked ans explod. "Sew tats why he toke it away..." I comented.

Azul snipped Mao, but he laffed wif Communistface, ans dogged, than flu at us. I jumed in fornt, ans held owt Claws, so he hit tem, ans flu bak, blod goin everywear, so Sailor Mercury washed it wif Shabon Spray, so we dont get it on us, tat way, we werent infected wif Communism.

(S/N: Outer Senshi them - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon)

Mao shoted, "Communist Power, MAKE-UP!" ans truned in2 Sailor Communism, who was lick Sailor Nuclear, butt wif red cloths, ans Mao's body. We runned, ans strikked him, but ten he used Moon Tiara Communism! We duked, ans ten...

(S/N: Tuxedo Kamen Theme - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon)

"ROSE!" Sailor Commnism was distructed, so we atacked him, butt ten he flu away. Sailor Jupiter cam bak, wif her Supreme Communism! ans Mao did the sam! So we codnt escap. But ten...

"ROSE!" A whit rose appered that completely stoped tem! It was...

(S/N: Moonlit Night - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon)

Moonlihgt Knite! He genised, "No comunism wil transish the rep of any1, ans now..." We herd Big Ben, evan thou it British, ans shod haf ben(GEDDIT!) bloked by God Slehd. Monlight Knife conteD with mocking words "tICK-TOCK! IT IS 12 OCLOCK, TIM 2 DIE!" ans toke of the mask, it was...

...

(S/N; Sailor Pluto - Oh f-ck it, u no were tis is form)

SAILOR PLUTO! She pulled owt her big thingy, ans used it 2 penetrait Mao, hruting him! Ten Sailor Venus atemped an atack, but Sailor Pluto was badas, ann doged wif agility, ans shoved the staff up her ass, witch hrut her, but tis was the paln, as it lfet her open 2 Pluto's magic, witch brought her bak 2 nomal.

Sodenly, Sailor Moon used Moon Taira Communism, ans Jupiter comboed it wif Supreme Communims. We doged, ans it hit Mao! It hrut him, sew his control was lots, so Sailor Jupiter ans Sailor Moon came bak 2 noral.

(S/N: In The Name Of The Moon)

"Communism is juts sexism in government from." Sailor Moon logiced, "Using it 4 invision off cuntries is wrong, ass the United Notions wodnt aprove of it, sins your Communist! In the name off the Moon, Ill punsih u!"

(S/N: Moonlight Densetsu)

Mao shooted, "Comunism Presidant Conversion!" sew Sailor Moon shooted "Moon Princess Elimination!" ans a beem off war, lick wat hapened wif Metalia!

Mao sumoned zomboy! Venus used Venus Love Me Chain them, nocking them down, sew I cod cut tem up, will Azul snipped any that got 2 close. On the over sid of Mao, Jupiter comboed her Supreme Thunder wif Shabon Spray 4 supper electric, ans Mars used lon range Fire Soul!

Meenwil, Mao ans Sailor Moon kept puting all froce in2 it. Son, we finished al zomboy, so we slid utter beem ans hleped the other Senshi! But then...

"TAAANNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!" A Tank apered, ans punched Azul in2 the beem, ans she was disintagratted, butt it did alow Sailor Moon 2 mov her sid frowad. The Tank piked up a pies off rock, ans was goin 2 threw it at us.

"ROSE!" Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose, distructing the Tank, ans it wnet after him, so I getted my Life Not, ans wrot 'Azul' in it, ans she cam bak, so she snipped the Tank, except it was Tank, so the snipping dint stop it. I got idea, I toke owt a shampayne I was having latter, butt knot anymor, ans got Sailor Mars to trun it in2 a Molotov, I throwed it at the Tank, witch got hit, ans tat was god, sins Tanks never extingish untill they die. Hal Linder shotted it wif his gun, ans did sum damage, ans Chibi-Usa folowed wif a Pink Sugar Hart Atack. The Tank died. Ten the rets off the Senshi gathered wif Sailor Moon, ans put in their powre, ans made the Moon Princess Elimination wrok suppper powerfull, ans Mao was neerly winned againsed. Mao keeped his resistance, butt he was shooted by Hal, so he had 1cm of beem left, butt he beginned to slowy increese it, until...

"TUXEDO LA SMOKING BOMBER!" Tuxedo Kamen used his atack, ans Mao lost foxus, the beem consummed him, ans he died!

(S/N: Jolly Ending)

We has winned the fit, ans Japan was saf form Communism. Sailor Moon hugged me, "Arigato, u have safed me form evil dudes lick Mao ans Stalin, if he was aliv off course." I replayed, "Dont be silly, u saved yurshelf, after al, it was ur atack that borke Mao's constipation 2 let u go." Sailor Venus britished, "Wood u lick 2 have a cuppa?" ans I thought, "Sure."

We where in the Shrine agan, the sky was blu wif whit cluds agan. Hads had lfet. I had sum tee, I dont rely lick it, butt I deicded 2 humour them. Sudenly, I herd Polatunaiuh, "Cloud, I can teh God Sheild is don, so cum bak 2 Skiword." I ten excussed myshelf, "Its tim 4 us 2 go now." ans Azul cam wif me. Sailor Mars was ok wif tis, "Thats fin, besids, I was planing 2 sex Mercury son." Chibi-Usa cam owt 2 c us off. We stod on the edge, ans let the divin light suround us, ans we teleprotted bak, but somthin was wrong. Chibi-Usa had ben taken wif us by accident!

We arived bak, ans Hal Linder was their, he was taking wif L. Poueaiteanisah cam up, ans saw the mistak. "Oh balst! Ans I cant evan teleprot u bak, ans teleproting doesnt wrok in revers." Butt ten I new wat 2 do. I got the Teleport Note ans used it 2 sned Chibi-Usa bak.

Hal came up 2 me, ans gladed, "Thanks 4 saving me form Tirac. Ass thanks, Id lick 2 preset u wif tis." ans he gav me a bok, it was caled...

QUANTUM NOTE!

A/N: WOAH! WAT A FIT! ANS TWIST! Tis is the longest ans greatest chapter yet! Ans wat is a Quantum Note? Ans wat does it do? Find owt necks tim!


	16. Pit2 Satilite If Teror: Finale Fit Mayb?

A/N: Fuyu-chan, I no u red tis stroy, sew Im using tis 2 apoligize 4 tat owtbrust yestredaty. Mayb if u massage me on teh iPac, we can maek-up. BTW, remeber tat idea u has 4 tis chaptre, I decidded 2 use it. Hop u enjoy.(BTW, cod u hlep me writ dialog 4 teh MLP fanfic? I evan got a profreader 4 it now) Stil, 2 reguler reders, sumthin crazy id hapening in tis chaptre, ans u wont beleve it!

(S/N: God Moring 2 U - The Beetles)

I wok up. I flet god abot lsat nit, wen Atmo has a 3sum wif me ans Azul. But I codnt fell tehm arond me. I seen they werent their, sew I figured they where up early. I opened the dore, ans everthin was pitch-blak outsid, nothing lick teh temple. No1 was taking 2 me. I was kinda creped owt. I waked in2 a wal, witch I new wasnt their in teh temple, or evan Porspers Place. I rely wnated 2 heer Pilateeniuah, or Prosper 4 tat mater. Evan Wilow wood be fin. I fond a dore, ans behind it was fire, I screemed, ans ten...

(S/N: Hads Eternal Theme)

"Oh, sew tats were teh slepy-hed who givs hed was!" It was... CYBER-MYDUESHEW! I was lick, "WTF!? Y our u taking 2 me?" ans ten she apered in the fire. "Just a quik scare. She toke of her maks, ans it was...

HADS! "LOL, I got u god(GEDDIT!)!" sew I wa slick, "Hads, WTF haf u kidnaped me 4?" reeching 4 wepon, butt I had none. Hads explanned, "Its a rely urgent scene. Nobody else had fond owt yet, ans tey wont beleve me if I tlod them. Sew I neded 2 kidnap sum1 sew I cod shoe tis is srs sh-t. Ans u are the mots stwrong angle, sew u where rite 4 tis job." I replayed, "Hayds, tis is twh mots twisted idea off urs. Sew giv me the info."

The fire truned in2 a TV, ans I seed a big billding on it. Hayds explanned, "Tis is a satilight bilt by Pit2, ans he is up 2 no god wif it, sew he muts be sotped. If u sotp him, I wil let u retrun 2 Piluteniah." Cyber-Myduesha apered, "If u dont, teh hole wrold wil be f-cked, evan us, sew youll porbably be at Pit2s mursea." the Tv ans fire disapered, ans I wnet in. Hads tlod me, "Tis shod hlep u." I wnet 2 an alter, ans picked up a sliver thin, ans pressed a red buton. A gren lazer emited, it was a litsaber!(A/N: Thanks agan Fuyu-chan!) Hayds tlod me, "Ok, now get in!" ans sumoned an ellator. I entred, ans wnet up.

(S/N: Ellater music)

I weighted, hopping wed arive son, ass I wnated 2 beet the sh-t owt off sum evil duds. Sodenly, I felled a rumbel, ans the the eleltor sotpped. I getted my lightsaver, ans cut the dore open. I saw the satilight. It locked lick the finale level off Goldeneye.

(S/N: Finale level - Goldeneye)

I runned don the pasageway, ans met sum zomboy, sew I reliased they where replacing teh comunists form the game(A/N:Y did the bad guy in that game haf communists NYWAY? I fought he was British, ans British arent commonists). I jumed ans sned teh lightsabre threw them. I wnet arond the coroner, ans fond a large rom, sew I entred, ans...

"Perpair for truble. But pleas mack it trible. Ans some over bullshit lick that. Teem Choas, balst of at whatevs sped we went."

It was...

...

...

..

.

TAEM CHOS!

(S/N: Deaf Ader - Goldan Ax)

Strafe runed at me, so I doged, ans tryed teh 4s, butt I wasnt Jadeite(GEDDIT!) sew it dint wrok. Strafe runed agan, so I swumg lihgtsaber, ans it loked wif his dicksord. I mahsed butons and winned, sew I slice him in haf wif a Shoryuken lick mov. " Id lick sum Pound Cake" Cloud2 cam wif a Id lick sum Pound Cake kic. Sew I duked ans shoved the litsabre up his as. He get pissee at tis. He slamed me in2 walll. He shooted "I GONA RAP U!" since he was pise aboot the 1st Blayde that I shovvved ip his as. Sew I did a Street Fiter Falsh Kik. Wen he was don, I tryed 2 stab him in the hart, but he roled, ans grabed me behind, ans did a Souplex. I did a sabre throw but mised. I grabed Strafe's legs ans wacked him wif element off suprise. I winned. Amazin Pandoria getted made, ans restructed them, ans al 3 atacked at 1s. I spined my lihgtsabre fast, but they runed lick litle bich ans I was dizy. Cloud2 grabed me, ans Strafe cam up ans tore my shirt wif dicksword, ans Amazin Pandoria shooted lighning, but Cloud2 waked in2 it, sew I escaped, ans kiked Strafe b4 grabing a snipper rifle frum the wal, but no bullts, 4 I dint ned tem 4 tis paln. I threw it, ans the gunpower mad it explod.

"LOKCS LICK TAEM KHOALS IS BALSTIN OF AGAN, ANAG, AGIAN!"and they wnet to th sky and truned in2 a satr.

(S/N: Finale level - Goldeneye)

I excited frum teh rim, ans seen Pit2 standing their. Sew I runned up ans ataked, but he roled, ans eviled, "Wat keeped u?" ans through a greenaid at me, sew I doged it, ans salshed at him, but he beginned 2 run rely fats. I chased him, ans he pt zomboy in teh way, so I lihgtsabered them. Pit2 cometed, "U nether give up, dew u? Pafetic rally." ruining don teh stares. A siran hapened, ans Cyber-Muydewsho wraned, "Pit2 has alined his satilllight!" He getted his reel gun, ans begun(GEDDIT!) 2 shat at me, sew I duked in2 a cabin. I seen a computor, ans it was giving info on teh satalite, sew I smashed it! "F-CCCKKKKKKK!" rored Pit2, ass he openned teh dore. "You destoryed my lazer canon! How dar u?" sew I respinded, "Wel, Im teh hero, sew Im suposed 2 stop ur attics." He jumed at me, ans knoked me 2 grund, ans strated pinching me in teh feces. I truned on lightsabre, ans it wnet thru him, leving sum blood.

He runed owt dore, loling 4 sum reson, sew I wnet atfer him, assing, "Wats sew f-cking funy? I juts mad u bled." sew he replayed, "Sew wat if u beet me? My tarp alredy wroked!" I answeared, "Wat trap?" sew he explanned, "I knew u werent found off China, so I branewashed Mao Zedong 2 atack ur native cuontry off Japan, ass a destruction, ans wil tat was goin on, using teh tim paradox tat mad the Event Children born, I getted teh 6 evil Event Children, ans had them tak other there continants. Ans tats knot al. Now China hats Pulaytena, sew theyll b ataking u necks. HAHAHA!" he eviled. I shoved my wepon in2 his throt 2 maek him shut up! Butt he eviled, "Finish tis job, Cluod, if u can!" ans runed 2 teh serect paltfrom at botom of levl. I folowed him their, ans he sudenly shoved lightsaber will in rom rite above, sew we had 2 fit bear-handed.

I wet on the platfrom, I garbed him, ans ponched himm ten through him, butt he ajustified ans ecsaped. He tryed a Falcon Punch, sew I duked, ans upercuted his balls! "Tak tat, u coal!" but he strated lolling agan, "But Im knot gay!" sew I replayed, "I nether sad ta..." but he continud, "Pit is gay! Ans Im opisite, sew tat maeks me strate!" he continued to lol abot it, ans ten noticad, "Y arent u shoked?" so I explaned, "Eh, kinda expected it." sew he geted anger, ans tryed rite hocking me, but I garbed his fist, ans shoved it bak at him. I ten stod on hi feet, ans punching-bagged him arund. He hedbutted me, sew I falled bak. I swep-kiked him, ans he was don, sew I garbed his legs, ans spinned him rond ans rond! I tosed him away, ans he was off teh flatform...

BUT HE STRATED FLYING!

"HAHAHAHAHA!" U forget abot my ultimed flit tim, dint u?" he hoovered.

"Tats it!" a vocs screeched! Ten a hand garbed him bye teh hed, it was... HAYDS! "Im srue ur triks haf givan u a hell(GEDDIT!) of a tim. Now Im goin 2 brig u 2 my praty. I hop u lick The Rapers, sins tey haf wnate will." ans he disapered.

"Wel, tat was a bit anticlimattic." Cyder-Mudesa sad. But ten beginned, "But I can fix tat" wifowt moving her lips, ans she assed, "WTF! Who was tat?" ans another Medusa cam!

(S/N: Teh musik used 4 fiting Mudasa in the game)

The 2nd Mydusa singed her stuf arund, ten bended other ans outstreched her arms like she was goin 2 use a girl-Hadouken(A/N: Forgetted wat it was rely caled), ans ten a falsh of whit, ans Cyber-Miedusa locked lick she was meltting, but she wasnt, ass it was her disgus, ans her true shelf apered. She weered a France Made ootfit, ans had gren hare and a vacum. It was... Persephone!

(S/N: Any exposition music)

I shooted, "Sew ure Hads' true wif!" at Persaphone! ans she loled, "But off corse!" wil Mydosa expalned, "I seed teh change 4 powre wen Hads cummed bak, sew I tok a smal prat of his army under my control, ans districked Piualotiuna, sew u wood find owt abot me. I ten ataked arund Wilow's Sky Bass, sew u cod stop her frum atacking me wif her nucleers. But I dint count on Hayds finding owt. He ten throwed me asid. Butt I lyed low, sew hed thin I was ded. Whil teh 4 factons where foaling arund wif nuclears, I sneked in2 Pandoria's liar, ans hleped her set up a tarpe 2 bring in Cluod2 ans Strafe. But Teem Cahos r pontles in teh big pictrue. Yet, I dint cont on The Event Children, butt mor on tat latter. Aftre u stoped ur enemys in Chapter 9, I knocked owt Wilow ans Prosper, ans cam 2 ur praty as Prosper, their, I tricked u in2 briging ur enemys bak, sew they cod stay to distruct u. I oslo put a palnt in Willow 2 mak her thin she was pregnat wif nothin, but I haf Young Pit, rite hear. Ans he is min now. I haf toght him my ideals, ans son, the paradicks wil destroy al of Kid Icarus! TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! Im teh graetest evil chick tis reality has ever manifested! HAHAHA! I was sutle! LOLOLOLOLOL! AND THIS MAKES ME A MAGNIFICENT BASTARD!" she continued loling at tis, whil me ans Pherspone juts sweatdropped.

(S/N: Casslevanya: Drawn Off Sorrow - Boss theme)

Hads retruned, ans was lick, "Ther, tat stupi... WAT! Persahone, wat hapened 2 u?" sew Perasphone explanned, "The reel Mudisa came." ans Hads seen her lmaoing at her genus, ans decided, "Angle, well kep her holdded of, jump on2 tat montian, ur frends r weighting." sew I jumped. It was saf, sins I landed in a hot spring. I was heeling, but a curent washed me away, ans I wnet don the montians river, boncing the hole way, ans it hrut a but, bit it was actualy kinda fun. I reeched the botom, ans bumped in2 sum1, it was...

...

AZUL! "OMG! UR ALFIE!" she cryed, ans huged me rely tite, sew I retruned it, sins I was locking 2 c her as wel. "I thin we shod get owt off her." I smarted, sew she decided, "Yes, u can explan everthing bak home." ans we where puled owt.

A/N: WAT A TWIST! Tis is goin 2 rely big, ass their are only 5 chaptres left b4 the final batle begins! I hop ure redy 2 fit teh Event Children! Ans lock me up on Twitter 2, its caled @skiword. BTW, Fuyu-chan, I hop u licked tis chapter, ans mayb we cod writ sum more of Layton Vs Jack The Raper, Ive got the necks chaptre palnned owt.


	17. Teh 1st Event Children!

A/N: Im bak u guys! Ater a niece brake form writing, Im redy 2 strat agan/

Oslo, on a rely coal note, my British firend sayd tat he seen a paige abot me on a sight caled TV Tropes, witch is lick a Wikiped, ecxept abot TV. Tis mens tat Im a famos writter now, butt I wont let it go 2 my hed, evan thou I am a rely coal dud!

I wander y I got it, sins Im not a TV dud, sew mayb tat mens tey fought my fanfics were so god tat tey shod b turned in2 TV shoes? I do lick teh idea of tis fanfic becuming anime.

Oslo, dew u lick teh new cover 4 tis stroy, sins hafing one maeks it lick a reel stroy.

Ether way, Its tim 2 fit the Event Children, ans fredom teh world!

(S/N: Lighting Batle)

"Lets go!" decred Poluatina ass me ans Pit jumped owt teh dore! We wnet don supper fast, sew we rearanged 4 airodynamic will shooting "WE SHALL FASTER!" qns we did!

"Ur majesty, wat is up 2day?" Pit assed her. "We our of 2 America, sew we can sav it form Sora, teh leder off the Event Children." ans ten sum monstre thins caled Nobody came(A/N: If u no wat those lock lick, pretend tat I sad wat tey look lick) so I garbed teh Orb Stuff ans snipped tem, but sum dodge, sew Pit shat them wif his Garden Orbiters.

We flyed other a doc, were teh US Navy tryed to kil us wif Batleships, so I assed "Captan, cod we haf a bomb?" ans Puiualltana replayed "OK, hear it is." ans gived me a bmob. I throwed it, ans a Batleship was blowned up, ans teh semen screemed "You sunk my Battleship(GEDDIT!)" Than a blockaid hapened, but we cod fly, so it dint wrok. We fond a loch, ans a British ship was having truble geting in, sins teh gateman was...

...

..

.

STRAFE! We flu at hem, ans he emoed, "Oh, u f-cking angles! Ill bet u tis tim" ans he got his dicksword. We laffed, ans I flyed in 2 kock him oot, but he shat lazers form teh sword lick in Legund Of Zedla. A voice Britished "U litle wanker! Well bloody hlep teh angles 2 sod u!" it was... ARRON! And wif him was... SHAKESPEAR, The King Of England!(A/N: If u wnat 2 no how Shakespeer wil act lick, red my otter stroy, Profesor Layton Vs Jack The Raper, sins hes prety impotent in it. Oslo becos the stroy is god) Than he maned a canon, ans put sum moonrok in 2 us ass a cannonbail, sew Strafe shat moar lesars at him, but Arron fired ans teh moonrock wnet threw teh beems, ans smashed Strafe in teh feces! Strafe summbled, declaring, "U wil nether got threw hear!" But he sliped in2 the loch's open/close switch, sew Arron ans Shakespear quikly moved there boot threw the gate will it was open. Strafe beginned to push teh switch 2 closed, in hops of crushing teh British duds betwen the loch, but I snipped him b4 tat hapend, ans he jumed at me al angry, forgetting teh switch, sew the British ship got threw. I dogged Strafe, ans becos he wasnt wif Teem Choas, he codnt fly, sew he faled in2 the ocen ans drowned!

We flu of agan, ass we where gong 2 teh White House, expect it was know The Blu House, sins Amazin Pandora repanted it 2 be her favorite colour. Sora sended the Sercet Service aftre us, so we flyed hier than teh Secrect Service plans, sins tey had there guns on the undersid, sew they cant fire up. We wnet bak don atfer we pased al teh plans, ans reeched teh Blu House. I was loked, butt Paiulatiena getted idea, ans decleared, "Brace yourshelfs!" ans she spinned us arond supper fats, ans rammed us in2 teh dores lick teh juveniles tey throw at the Olimpicks.

(S/N: Destoryed Skyword)

We flu threw, ans laned in teh hals of The Blue House, witch where rely desolate, sins Sora wasnt a very smrat Presient, witch is y we neded to stop him. Moar of teh monste thins caled Nobody cummed, sew I snipped tem in the feces, ans tbey dyed. We runed threw, ans sawed sum stares, ans runed up, but a wired piano pies played, ass it was The Endless Stares!

"Wat sod we dew now?" Pit assed me. "I dont no." I replayed "How abot we go bak down?" Pit ideaed. I decidded, "Sonds lick a god idea." Sew we truned rond ans runed bak don, but weighting 4 us was... PPersiaphone!

No juts kidding, it was rely...

(S/N: Pit2 theme)

...

...

...

..

.METAL PIT!

He laffed supper hard, ans getted owt his Gemami(I thin tats how u spell Gemani) Orbiters, but tey where Goldeneye Orbiters(GEDDIT!) sins Mydus touched them in Chaptre 6, rememer?

He fried tehGoldeneye Orbiters at is, butt we jumed other tem, ans I did a Divekik to smuck his hed in, ans he faled other, but getted bak up, sew I decided 2 try teh X-Rae thin I did 2 Smooze!Pit in Chapter 13, butt it dint wrok, sins he teleported away. Juts ten, I felled a shrap sensaction in my bake, butt not a sensual one, ass Im knot gay, sins Metal Pit used a hiden knife 2 bakstab me, ans I feeled myshelf dying, but Pit shooted "Get up, pal!" lick in the game PayDay, ans it resurected me.

I pauled teh knif owt, ans strated swiging it left ans rite sew I cod stab Metal Pit, how keped dogging it, until I het him, ans teh wond cossed oil 2 spil frum him, sins robots dont haf blood. Pit ten sneeked up behind him, ans pualed owt a 1st Blad, ans shoved it up his ass!

Metal Pit truned rond, ans garbbed Pit, shooting "I GONA RAP U!" sins he was angre abot teh 1st Blad Put shaved up his as. But I shoted,, "HEARS A TAST OFF UR OWN MEDICENE!" ans folowing my smart quip, bakstabed monotoned, "NOOO! SYSTEM FATAL DAMNAGE! POWER OF!" ans he borked down, sew Pit cod escap. "Thanks 4 tat." Pit saided. Ten he seed tat Metal Pit dropped a magic key, labeled "Endless Stars", sew we decided 2 try teh endless stairs agan, expect knot, sins tey werent endless anymore, ans we cod go up now.

(S/N: Chaptre 12 Warth Off The Nuclear)

At teh top, we fond a huge dore, asn it opened. We wnet in, ans it was the Oval Office! The widow at the back was broken, ans teh back wall was partially missing, reveling teh misty wasteland America had becum. But moar impotent was the desk, ans siting their was...

...

SORA!

Sora laffed maniacly, "I dont except 2 met u in hear, but its ok, ass I thin it wood b moar statsifrying 2 kill u myself." ans he getted his key sword thin. He swumg it at me, butt I dogged, sins I was 2 smrat, sew I codnt b hit by somethin sew predicable. He put his hands togeter, sew I runed at hem sins he semed distructed, but b4 I het him, he used magic 2 mack me ans Pit trip, ans we het areselves on teh heds.

Sora standed abov Pit, ans was abot 2 lower teh key sword in2 him, but I screemed "NNOOOO!" ans snipped him in teh neck b4 it was 2 late! He was no bleding form it, ans teh blod was blue, sins he had truned America in2 an Empire, witch mad hem an Emprah, ans royal duds haf blu blood. He costed another magic, ans shat fireballs towads us, sew I roled away, ans jumed up in teh proces. Pit than garbbed Sora form bhind, ans suplex him. Sora tryed a reserve suplex as revege, butt sins Pit was sew strong ans batle-experiance, it dint wrok.

I garbed Sora upside down, ans pinched his face in. I thrwed hem 2 teh side. Sodenly, I herd a blare, ans me and Pit locked 2 teh window, ans a submarin was their, sodenly, 2 evil familar vocs strated...

"Prepare 4 troubal, or u walk teh plank!"

"But pleas mack it triple, oar ur boot wil sink!"

"That doesn't ryme!"

Teh sub opened, ans a blu hared laddie, who was oslo kinda sexy, evan thou she evil jumed owt, alon wif a purple hared evil angle! Teh 2 evil peeps continued...

"2 project our vocs off devestaction!"

"2 untie teh villans of all teh nations!"

"2 denouns the wrok of Poiutenaiah and angles!"

"2 expend are reech 2 teh wrold abov!"

"Pandora!"

"Cloud2!"

"Teem Kahos, balst of at whateva speed we went!"

"Surender now, or prepair to die, die, die!"

Pit than shooted, "TEEM CHOAS!" ans I joking hit him 4 making such an obvious statement, sins it was Amazin Pandora ans Cloud2, knot 2 mention tey juts sad they where Team Khaos anyway, sew it was prety dum 2 say tat.

Amazin Pandroa used sum magic on Sora, witch mad him moar stoner. He runed rely fats ans use his key swlord 2 pin me 2 a wal. He lafed, sew I pinched him in teh noose, ans he getted a noseblood. Sodenly, a femail vocs beginned to tak al angry ans stuf. It was...

WILLOW!

She sodenly waved her staf, shooting, "Tis is teh only way 2 get rid off tat Event Children terrorest 4 god!" ans a nuclear apeered, ans flu at The Blu Hose, heding rite 4 teh Oval Office! Pit shooted,"WIllow, u f-cking retard! Tat is gong 2 kil us 2! Surly u wont mudre ur own sun!" ans Wilow locked made, ans screemed, "PIT! DINT I ALREEDY TEL U TAT I GIVED BRITH, ANS NOTHING WAS THEIR!? BESIDS, TEH NUCLEAR IS TEH ONLY WAY 2 B SURE, BSIDS, I WNATED 2 KIL CLOUD ANYWAY!"

I was taked abak, ans was lic, "Why teh f-ck wood u want 2 kill me!?" She was ten evan mader, ans was lick, "U RETARD! CANT U SEE WAT U DID 2 ME? U RIUNED MY ORIGINSL NUCLEAR PLANS! U LET PIT2 STEEL MY NUCLEARS! U MAD ME DEPRESED ENUF TAT I HAD 2 SEX WIF PROSPER, THAN GET PRETNANT WIF NOFING, THAN I LOTS CONTROLL, ANS PROSPER F-CKED UP EVERTHIN IN COMAND! THEN I GIVED BRITH, ANS GETED NOFING, DO U NO HOW TAT FEELS?"

(S/N: Boos Them - Gold Ax)

"Tat is enuf!" Pilulenta angryed at Willow! "Willow, u haf gong 2 far now! I haf gived u enuf leway, evan moar than tat, and Im rely lenitent. Wif tis ootburst, dew u evan no how ur actons our?" ans Willow screemed, "Stay owt of tis, I wil trow a nuclear at u necks!" holding teh necks nuclear. Pulatina shooted, "U wil not! U our juts as bad as Hads. In fat, ur evan worse! I haf had a console wif teh United Notions, ans we haf voted 2 Enbargo u! Do u no wat hapens wen a god gets Embargoed?" ans Willow droped her nuclear, ans looked frigtened. Hads cummed, ans beginned 2 explan, "Well, basicaly, u lose a sh-tload off ur god rites. 1st, u los ur rite 2 warfair. Lick tat." ans he ponted 2 the 1st nuclear, witch had landed, butt not donated. Persaphone added, "Yes, al ur wepons stop working. Oslo, al uur minins get a magic bind tat stops tem form leeving ur skybass."

Amazin Pandora sodded tem, "I no tis is a rely impotent thin 2 hapen, but can we finsh fitting hear?" Hayds tlod us, "Sure, we wil finish deeling wif Willow hear."

(S/N: Boss them - Kid Icraus Uprising)

Amazin Pandoria lit sum boms ans throwed tem at us. Me ans Pit dogged tem, ans Amazin Pandora gigled, "U muts b rely clos in order 2 mov in sink." ans I getted mad, sins I am knot gay, evan if Pit is! But I dint get distructed, ass Sora was our tergat. I did a spun kik on Sora, ans kocked him other, sew Pit distructed Cloud2 ans Amazin Padora, wil I stamped Sora 2 hurt him moar. Son, he roled away, sew I geeted smrat, ans grabed his key sword, ans swumg it, cosing glashes on his rite arm.

(S/N: Destroyed Skiword)

He garbbed teh key sword, ans pualed it of me, except he pulled 2 hart, ans it flu in2 his chest. He screemed in pane. Amazin Pandora used magic on hem, ans helped him up. Than Cloud2 grabed me, ans heled my arms bak, flying abov me becos of his plane. Amazin Pandora cummed up, ans kiked me owt off the Oval Office. I falled don the Endles Steres. Tis was bad, ass Pit had teh key, sew I codnt get bak in. I loked arond, ans seen a door tat was slitly open, sew I decided 2 chek it.

The door led to a dark cave. I ventrued in. I locked arund. I had a hard tim seeing, sew I feeled around the edges of the cave. The wals where stone. I movved frowad, knot seing mutch, until I fel wen teh wal disapeared. A familar voice was herd, assing, "Is their anyone their?" I reply "Yes." ans teh voice answered, "Oh, tats god. I ned sum help. Use tis." ans I herd sumthin roll. It was a torch. I scratched it 2 make sparx, ans maek teh fire. I seed who the person was...

...

...

BROCK OBAMA!

I was sutch awe at meeting Obama, ans I tn seed tat he was traped in a prism sell. Obama tlod me, "Their is a Mastre Kay 4 teh White Hous sumwhere. I herd tat Sora kid drop it last tim he was hear." I locked on the flor, ans fond the key. I opened teh sell. Obama tlod me, "Thanks. It is god 2 b rescued. Sew, shell we find the Sora dud ans beet him?" ans I explanned, "Ok, I no tat another angle is fitting in teh Oval Office now, sins I was juts kiked owt."

(S/N: Deul Off The Faiths - Star Wars 4)

We runned up teh stares, ans I used the Master we went in, Obama smashed teh dore behind us 2 brake teh spell. Pit was dong rely wel wif Teem Khoas. We went 2 help. I garbbed Cloud2, ans throwed hem owt teh widow, in2 teh moot. Obama went in, sew he cod beet up Sora 4 steeling his roll. Me ans Pit tag-teemed Amazin Pandora. I jumed in, ans divekiked her hed, than Pit elblowed her, foloed by my kik 2 the bak kneecap. Than, me ans Pit chraged up, ans balsted her wif bof are wepons at teh same tim! She screemed rely hard, ans flyed off, hitting Cloud2 ass he climed bak in. Tey flyed off in2 teh distance, crying owt, "LOCKS LICK TEEM CHAOLS IS BLASTING OF AGAN!" ans goin 2 teh sky, ans turning in2 a star. We herd 1 lats screem of tem, "TRY SOMETHIN KNEW!"

Wif tem gong, Sora lots his powre up, sew Obama completely desimating him. Pit shooted, "FINISH HIM!" sew Obama pinched Sora sew hrad tat it completey crashed his lungs, kiling hem.

Obama turned rond, ans did teh coal Obama smile form tat photo al the reports abot him use.

"Obama Wins!

Flawless Victory!

Fatality!"

Pit quipped. Obama waked up, ans puled owt hero badges, ans gived tem to us. Obama explanned, "U are reel American heroes 4 saving me, ans putting an end 2 teh tyranny tat Sora put us threw." Sodenly, we herd a vocs goin "Hhmmm." We locked owt teh window, ans it was a blu hared dud. "Gues Sora wasnt 1 of them." b4 jumping in2 Teem Choas's submarine, ans escapping wif it.

Puyaltena cometed, "I wander wat tat guy was on abot. b4 puling me ans Pit owt ans bak home.

A/N: Wow, tat was an awesome chapter. Its oslo rely impotent, sins it 4shadows sum stufs abot teh final battle witch is starting in Chapter 21. BTW, if any of u duds our on tat TV Tropes website, take a lock at my page, ans help tem develop it.


	18. Libaretion Off Yourope! Shakespeer Vs. The Blu Hared Dud!

A/N: It's tim 2 fit teh necks Event Children! Oslo, Shakespeer is gong 2 get soe action, sins he mised it in the lsat Chapter, sins I kiled Sora 2 fats, LOL! Tis tim, Im gong 2 make srue Shakespear is fitting.

(S/N: FInale Fit - Profesor Layton 4)

"On2 Yourope!" Pilautanieh shooted ass I jumed owt the dore wif Atmo.(A/N: I noticed Atmo hasnt appered sins teh tim tarvel, sew Im briging her bak, ans I hop I sho mor off her presonality hear.)

We flyed other teh snow tat covred Russia, sins it was are locaction. Their was a laod off fitting, sins teh Event Children had used thier manipluative powre 2 maek al teh Yourope cuntries fit aganst each otter. "Wel, it mite get rid off teh idiot humens." Atmo commeted. L repinded, "Mayb, butt evan teh smart duds get kiled in war, sew I wodnt get happy abot it." ans Atmo lolled, sins shes a perv ans licked getting happy. A helicop poileted by Nazis flyed at us, sew I balsted it wif Orb Stuff, ten Atmo stoped lolling, ans used her Firewroks Canon on it. Teh Nazi screemed, "NNOOOOO! I MUTS LEAF!" ans he presed an ejeckter seat, witch was dum, sins he was in helicop, sew teh seet juts flu owt teh top of teh helicop, ans hit teh spinning thins, ans teh Nazi was teered 2 pieces, but tat's al I can say, sins this is T, nut M. Atmo lolled evan hrader than she did b4, ans flu frowad 2wards teh choper(GEDDIT!) 2 let teh blood hit her, butt knot 2 clos, sins she dint wnat 2 b teered 2 pices.

Moar helichopters flu 2wards us. A gaint purple ans gren robot flyed in form Japan, ans begined 2 pinch teh chopers. But ten teh robot truned 2wards us, ans teh pilot shooted, "Ur angles, sew I muts kil u!" sew I snipped it, ans teh pilot was a pussy, sew he run away. "Tat pilot was a pussy." Atmo commeted. "Wat vandata dos he half against angles?" Pit ans Puilutanieh sad at teh sam tim. "I haf no idea, but at lest he's gong." Azul smarted. Azul weared glasses now 2 maek her sexier.(A/N: I haf fanarts off Azul on Twitter, sew u can c how sexy she is.)

(S/N: Bos B - Star Fux 64)

We flu faster ans faster, but ten a boss helicop flyed don, ans it had loads off amour. I shot it, butt it did noting. "Holly shit! Their's sew mutch amour on tis thin!" Amto commeted. She shot it, ans teh Amror truned red 4 a second. "Y is teh amour gong red?" I assed. L cut in, "I think I haf got it. Teh red muts be heet. Ergo, u ned 2 overheet teh amour 2 win!" Sew we knew we neded heat. I locked behind teh helicop, ans seen teh Event Manson, where teh Event Children where having a meting, witch encorged me 2 win teh fit, sew we cod atack teh Event Children.

Sodenly, teh amour sheded form teh helicop, ans we seen teh pilot. It was...

...

THE GAEM THROY DUDE! "HELL-oh(GEDDIT!) internt!" He eviled evily, "Welcum 2 Game Throy. Teh shoe where I maek up bullshit ans branewash u in2 beleving it." I locked at him wif fruios angre. Atmo quikly fried at hem, ans he eviled, "I haf a throy tat tose are juts spraklers, wich our harmles." ans teh shot fizzed owt. "WTF IS RONG WIF TIS!?" I madded. He spoke in his evil, whiny vois, "I haf teh powre off fame. Tis maeks people beleve me, witch mens tat I get god-lick powres, sins tey beleve in me, so I can maek my throys fact." Sew I respinded by sniping him, butt he eviled, "My necks thory is tat those are juts beems of lit." ans my shots dint hurt him. He lolled supper hard "Wif tis, I can easy beet u! Ten I wil taek other tis fanfic, ans trun it in2 a new Game Thery sauce! Wif tat, I wil maek evan moar duds beleve in me, until I am a Overdiety, lick teh Panthon thin on TV Tropes!

Piuolatenuna tlod hem, "U can't becum a god wen I haf stoped u!" ans he rolfed, "I haf sew many duds who beleve me all over teh world! Ure outnumbered!" but she replayed, "But al my belevers our in Grese, a moar constipated aria! Sew I can focus moar, lick tis!" ans she fired a beem of holly lihgt, tat flu faster than time(A/N: I no tats knot posable, but she's a god, sew she can.), sew it hit hem b4 he mad a bullshit throy 2 stop it. He screemed supper hard, ass helicop burned on fire, ans falled down.

(S/N: Batlefeld - Supper Smash Bras Bral)

Me ans Atmo had idea! "I haf idea!" we sad in unsion. We prepaired 2 smash teh widow off teh Event Masion. It wood be rely statisfying, sins it was an evil window tat showed teh unholly pic off Puautena been sacrifaced 2 Mudyousa.

"Prepair 4 truble, ur on teh ropes!" I smrated as I smash teh widnow.

"Maek it duble, we wil shater ur hopes!" Atmo aded as she smashed teh reminder off it.

Teem Khaos locked at us al angre ans evil.

"2 protet teh word form Eventation!" I aded.

"2 untie all peeps in all nations!" Atmo declared.

"2 sod all teh evil duds in this unvierse!" I quiped.

"2 reduce teh price off a purse!" Atmo lolled.

"Cloud!"

"Atmo!"

"Teem Angle, blasting all villians to smitheroons!"

"Surrender now, or prepair too retreet 2 ur destructive cocoons!"

Sodenly, Cloud2 rammed at me, ans tred to chok me, sew I used Orb Stuf 2 maek hem dorp me, ten I grabed hem, ans throwed him other my hed, ans send hem flying owt the widow, excpet it was now a hole, sins we smashed teh widow. "WEight, I wnated..." he beginned 2 screm, accept he fel 2 far, ans sew we can't heer him.

Sum evil duds knocked over their tabel, witch had plates of Soilent Gren, sins they are cannonballs, ans thick people tast god. I shat sum off tem, ans ten teh otters off tem getted made, ten a litbulb appered other they're heads, ans tey getted Angballs, witch are lick Pokéballs, accept tey catch angles instead. Atmo pauled her serecet katana, ans slashed the Angballs 2 pieces!

But ten, sum1 entred teh rom. It was... THE KOREAN EVIL DUDE!

The Kroan Evil Due ponted a gun at us, ans it was oslo a crosbow!

(A/N: OMG! TIS IS INTENTS! Butt we ned 2 stop 4 a moment, sins I haf a massage to make, so I'll add a eyecache 2 go wif teh brake)

The eyecatxh shows Cloud's wings, ten he truns rond, ans ponts his Orb Stuf at teh scren.

(S/N: No music)

Helo, tis is Detsniy hear, ans I'd lick 2 tak 4 a bit abot a trumatic event 4 us gamers. As u haf porbablly herd, Iwata, the Nintendo president died recently. It was rely sad, ans I was rely shocked by teh news. I hop he dos wel in teh atferlife, sins he desreves a god afterlife. He was rely friendly, ans I always licked watching his Nintendo Directs, sins he was rely enthusiastic abot it, ans his bilanguage skills are an inspiration 2 me. He felt lick an old friend whenever I wached him, wif his friendly atitude, ans amazing charisma. He wil be hard 2 replace, but I hop Nintendo can kep going, using his legacy 2 inspire tem. Their is sew much moar I wood lick 2 say, butt I want 2 kep tis breif. Tanks 4 reding. Now bak the stroy.

Teh retruning eyecache shows Azul holding hands wif Clud, b4 tey trun 2 teh screen ans pont wepon at teh scren.

(S/N: Master Card - Supper Smahs Bras 4)

The Korean Evil Dud was abot to shot us, but a vocs sad, "I want 2 kil tem myself, sew step asid!" The vocs belonged 2...

...

...

GUEST! Teh crepy dud who is stalking me on FanFicion! He's oslo teh twin off Grammer form Profesor Layton Vs Jack The Raper!

Guest was caulk white, ans had no face fetures, witch made him xetra crepy! He eviled, "Now Cloud Angle, I wil kil u! Ten I wil kil ur frends, ans I wil use teh crops 2 expreimet until I find Detsniy Off Skiword, ans I wil murder him! Xcept I wont murder him, sins it wil be justifed, ass been bilanguage is wrong, ans it shod be a hanging offence!" Ans Atmo ans me getted rely supper angry at teh evil lies he spouted! Evan Teem Choas ans teh Event Children locked disgusted by him! He was evan moar evil than sexism. And ten...

...

...

..

.

PIT2! He flyed threw teh widow, ans sniped Guest, sew tat dealt wif tat porblem. "WHAT!?" Amazin Pandora shooted, "How did u escap The Rapers?" ans he explanned, "I mad a del wif tem. I juts had to kill sum1 else, ans let tem replac me. Ans who better 2 send 2 Teh Rapers then tat dud?" ans everone nodded in agreement wif him. "Wel, tat's al I neded hear." he beginned, but I quikly jumped him, but he slided away, ans sad, "Cloud Angle, u haf no idea abot the Truth behind everthin! U r 2 focused on ur Ideals 2 think strate!" ans I shooted, "Im not gay!" but he ignored it, ans tlod me, "Butt I ned knot wory. Everthin shell be explanned son, in teh fast aprochinng finale battle. Ans he flyed away!

"Well, tat was strange." commeted sum1. It was...

...

...

...

...

THE BLU-HARED DUD!

"I am Riku." He expalned, "I am teh knew leder off teh Event Children. I haf teh Empire Hart off Europe, the most powerful contintent aprat form America, with is now freedum, ans tat is ur falt."

Sodeny, teh trap dore opened, ans it was Shakespear! Shaekspeer shooted, "Thine art Evente Childe, ande I wille sod thou!" ans pauled owt a sword! "Angles, don't worrye abote Riku, I shalle deale withe him." while Riku pauled pwt his key-sword.

(S/N: Lasondray Fit - Pokemin Why)

Atmo runed owt 2 teh dore, ans I folowed her. We enntered a serecet rom, ans it was... THE KOREAN EVIL DUDE! ANS HE HAD PRISONERS IN A ROM BEHIND HIM! AND THE PRISONERS WHERE ARRON AND DR WHO!

The Korean Evil Dude loled evily, "I haf captrued a god ans a Tim Lord. Now I am unstopable, sins tis prison wil drane their powres, ans give those powers 2 me! I wil becum The God Of Time With No Name!" but me and Atmo screemed, "Not if we stop u first!"

We ataked him frist, wif me snipping, ans Atmo shoting at his legs. He jumped rely fats, so teh Firework miseed, will teh snip hit hem in the stomach, sew it dint hrut him 2 much. He mad Hadokens ans throwed tem at us! We roled, ans Atmo fried up, ans hit hem in teh foot, but he had steal boots, sew tey protected him! He tred 2 land on my hed, sew I sid-steped, but it dint protect me form teh shockwave! I faled, ans he tred 2 crush my man-thing, but Atmo tackled him, ans savagly started biting his throt, but he pushed her of! He started stamping on her chesty bits, sew I grabed hem, and snipped his neck at pont-blank, ans he collapsed. I getted Atmo up, ans huged her, but in a frendly way, sins Im knot cheating on Azul.

We herd a groan sodenly, ans loked behind, ans Arron and Dr Who where ded! The Korean Evil Dude got up, he yelled in a strange vocs tat wasnt his, "Don't call me The Korean Evil Dude! I am now The God Of Time With No Name!" ans he lolled supper hard, ans he flyed threw teh ruth. We herd a stange sond from the prison room. We loked in... ans Dr Who was regenerating! He son finished, ans he had regenned in2 a yung British dude, ans was now wearing a whit suit, ans had purple trousers, and had a green jacket. His hare was blondey-brown. He ten used the Screwdiver thin 2 ressurect Arron. Arron commeted, "That bloody wanker! He stealed are powres. God thin we had back-ups, sew we can kep using are powres. We must wrok togethet 2 fit against him! I smashed teh widow sew tey cod escap.

(S/N: Hope Never Dies - Avance Wars Days Off Run)

Bak in teh mane rom, Shakesper was wining his fit. Butt their was no time 2 wach, ass we herd teh familar voices...

"Prepair 4 truble, ans tat is that!"

"But pleas, mack it trible, lets cut the fat!"

"2 project are vocs of devastaction!"

"2 utnie teh villins off all teh nations."

"2 denouns teh wrok of Polutianiauh und angles."

"2 expend are rech 2 teh world above."

"Pandora!"

"Cloud2!"

"Teem Khaos balasting off at whatever sped we went!"

"Surrender now, or prepair 2 die, die, die!"

Teem Chaos attacked is. I tred 2 snip Cloud2, but he duked! He slamed me in2 wall, ans begined 2 push me 2 teh widow tat Strafe falled from. I kiked his balls 2 escap, ten I grabed a pipe form the plumbing system ans wacked him wif it. He revocered, ans steeled(GEDDIT!) the pipe, ans smashed it, sins he was tat strong! "WTF!?" I assed abot his strongth. He loled, "Amazin Pandora gived me steroids 2 maek me more power and muscle!" But ten Atmo grabed hem form behind, quiping "Suprise buttsex!" ans ten she grabed a pies off teh pipe, ten stabed him 5 tims, ans he blooded. Atmo commeted, "Wish blood came in other colours, sew I cod kep track of al the peeps I fit with." as she smered herself with his blood.

Wif Cloud2 week, I piked him up, ans threw him owt teh widow. Amazin Padora comed up, ans ten... 5,464,372,956 holograms of her appeared. Tey all laffed, ass we codnt find teh reel Amazin Pandora.

Sodenly, Pauluntia pauled us out, ans sad, "I haf a paln!"

At teh temple, she showed a scren witch showed teh Event Mansion, wif al teh holograms of Amazin Pandora locking arond in confusion. Ten a nuclear hit teh Event Maison! It blowed up teh hole place! Only teh wood floor remaned!

Pit ten madded, "What teh f-ck did u do tat 4!? Dint u consider King Shakesper?" ans she ten explaned, "I wraned him b4 sending it in, sew he's now gong bak 2 Britain, sew he can partake in Profesor Layton Vs Jack The Raper, sins teh finale chapter off it is gong to be writen atfer tis."

Pit clamed down, "Ok, ten thins are no porblem. Wat is necks?"

She explaned, "In are necks chapter, we will freedom Africa!"

(Tis shell be continued!)

A/N: OMFG! Tis is gong 2 get rely exitting, butt knot yet, sins I haf 2 finsih Profesor Layton Vs Jack The Raper. I thin sum off u haf wroked owt teh mane reveal of it, butt there wil be moar twists than u cod ever predict cumming in it!


	19. A Smashing Chaes

A/N: WTF! Y r tey puting tat emo fag Strafe in2 Smash Bras? Soz if u r weighting 4 teh final chaptre off Profesor Layton Vs Jack The Raper, butt I want 2 writ tis 1st. I juts ned 2 vent, ok?

"TEAM CHOAS ARE RESTROING THERE LADYRINTH(GEDDIT!)!" Poluteaniae shooted ass me ans Azul jumped owt teh dore. We did teh sam thin we did in Chapter 5 to enter it(A/N: Forgetted how they did, LOL!), ans teh wohle palace locked lick a masive whirlpoll, witch we new was Pandoria was messing wif it sew we codn't tel wat was hapening. We truned 2 each otter, ans noded. I locked in2 Azul's beutiful eyes, ans her lovely glasses. She geted her custom 1st Blad(A/N: It was gong 2 b in a sid-stroy abot her, butt it's on hold will I vent abot Strafe), will I grabed my Orb Staf, ans we flyed in2 teh dark prat off teh whrilpol(Teh bit tat appers in teh centre off tem), ans it was dark.

A bunch of crepy alien thins cam, sew we atacked tem 2 mak tem die. Pandora ten used portal 2 send us 2 teh Rainbow Road form teh last tim we where in the Ladyrinth. I laffed at her trying 2 call me gay, sins I wasn't, ans I new it bcos I was sexing Auzl last nite. We decided 2 run on it 4 xtra pints. Sodenly, we herd thier evil vocs!

(S/N: Dans Off Illuisons - Casslevanya: Rondo Off Blod)  
"Prepair 4 truble! You dong tis attack gives us grate mirth!"

"But please, mack it triple, Im protecting my place of birth!"

"To project are vois off devastaction!"

"To untie the villans off all teh nations!"

"To denouns teh work of Piulantenuaih ans angles!"

"To expend are reach 2 teh word abov!"

"Pandora!"

"Cloud2!"

"Teem Khoas, balsting off at whateva sped we want!"

"Surrender now, or prepair to die, die, die!"

A tronado appered ans grabed us! We where thrown arond, ans ten landed in Pandora's arena! It was juts her ans Cloud2! "Were did Strafe go?" assed Azul. Amazin Padnora ten decided, "If u can bet us in a fit, we shell tell u." Sew I runned at her, ten juped, ans tred 2 kik her hed, but she doged, ans sodenly, I falled threw teh flor form 1 off her triks. Sodenly, teh abys truned in2 teh River Tames, ans I was faling towards it will spining, lick teh opening off tat depressing British show, except backwads. The trik stoped though, ass Cloud2 kiked me in2 teh air! He jumped ans strated a big combo on me. Azul ten quiped, "C-C-C-C-C-C-COMBO BRAEKER!" ass she jumped ans kocked him of me.

I runed at Amazin Pandora shooting, "Squadala! We are off!" will grabing her ans draging her up. I pinched her in teh feces, ten dorped her. She landed on her own trap dore tat she palned 2 use on us, but she now falled threw insted.

Cluod2 flyed up, shooting, "Don't get 2 cocky Cloud Angle!" but Azul juts sht him sew he feeled him don, sins we din't fell lick dong a repeat of Chaptre 5. She ten runned bellow him, ans held owt her 1st Blade sew he falled on it. "Tat was quit an edgy move." I quipped. She ten lolled, "Wat a cuting remark, my luv."

Amazin Pandora arived, covered in sewer junk, wif her hands up. She offered, "Pleas let Cloud2 go, ans we shell say everthin." sew Azul did, butt I ten tlod her, "Dont try to duble cross us, or well mack thins worse 4 u." ans she nodded, "Okay. The truth is tat Strafe went 2 teh wrold of Samsh Bras, ans joned tem in there fits. If u want 2 stop hem, ten I shell open a porthole." ans she did. Me ans Azul lcoked at each otter, ten nodded. We jumped threw.

Amazin Pandora ans Cloud2 thought 2 themselves, "I fell lick we forgetted something." ten I sticked my hed out, commeting, "Oh, right." ans through a bomb at tem. Teh bomb exploded on tem sew tey flyed away rely fats, exscreaming "LOCKS LICK TEAM KHOAS IS BALSTING OFF AIGAN!!!" gong 2 teh sky, and truning in2 a star. Ass teh star appered, tey added, "WE HATE YOU!"

(S/N: Tat one Metal Gear stealth song tat everone uses in teh funny YouTube vidos)  
Upon landing in Smash Monsean, I reliesed tat "Weight, we arent in Smash Bras, we'll b through owt!" butt Azul had idea, she puled owt breifcase, explanning, "We can disguis areshelves ass insectors hoo are hear 2 moniter teh fit." sew we did. Crazy Hand apeared. We tlod him, "We our teh insectors, ans we are hear 2 moniter Strafe's necks fit." ans Crazy assed, "Who is tis Stafe you are taking about?" ans Azul explanned, "We men Cloud." ans I getted angry at teh fat tat such a dum emo has teh same name as me. Butt Crazy dint notice becos of my disguise. He decided, "Ok, tat fit is hapening in an hour." sew we waked off.

Crazy commeted 2 himself, "Sumthin abot tat semed a bit off." ans Master Hand sudenly apeared, telling, "Tat is becos we haf no inpectors, you idiot!" ans he flu directly at us.

(S/N: Benny Hill theme)  
We runed away. He chased us into a hallway. We runed in2 a door, ten I ran out the door oppisite it will Azul run out teh door necks 2 it, ans Musterd Hend runned owt teh dore necks 2 me. I doged his grab and jumped in2 a painting of Mario. I jumped in2 teh painting warp pipe... ANS CAM OWT BEHIND MISTER HUMD! I quickly runned bak in the dore, ans cam owt wif Azul. We heded 2 teh necks door ans she came owt a plant pot, will I was in an ellelator. We jumped in2 teh oppistite of teh paths we juts took, ans sumhow, we both ended up in teh Pryospear aria,(Teh one with Riley, teh evil dragon form Mertoid) ans we got caught up in teh mach.

(S/N: Vs. Riley - Smash Bras. Wii U)  
In teh mach, their was 0 Soot Samas, Man Roban, Captan Flacon, ans Giratina. Teh mach was a 5-stock mach wif no tim limit. I quikly jumed at Sames, but she did a bakflip lick Jon Freeman ans doged me, ans ten she kiked me. I quikly balsted wif Orb Stuf, but it close, sew knot ass strong. Giratina ten throwed his Water Shuriken, so Azul sidesteped away, ans I rolled, ten got a surprise hit on Rabin. He ten truned 2 face me, ans I punched him, but ten he swung teh sword at me, ans ten did teh Nosefurrettwo spell, but was stoped by a "FALCON PUNCH!" ans he flu away ans lost a stock. Ten Azul grab Captan Flacon ans souplex him. I ten jumped ans stomped Giratina, butt he did teh thin were he tuns in2 a doll ans teleport, sew I dint hit him, ans he teleported in2 Azul, witch oslo ment he hit Falcon by mistak, ans ten mack hem lose a life.

Ten Riley appearated! Samus juped in ans smacked him, ten Roban hit hem wif teh lighting sword thin, ten I snipped ans beet hem, so he went on my sid, lick in teh actual Smash Bors.

Azul getted Assit Trofy, ans it was Lyn, teh sexy gren hared laddy form Fier Embelm.(A/N: Im thinking off dong a Fire Emblem fanfic. Im knot sure wether 2 bass it off Path Of Raidans or Awankening thou.) Lyn shooted, "Ill handel tis!" So I balsted Giratina 2 stun him, ten Lyn went "Tast my blad!" ans beet hem.

I fond teh bassbowl vat, ans garbbed it. Captan Calburn apered ans tred another "FALCON!..." but I charged the bat, ans got teh instant KO thin on him.

Then sudenly, Samsh Ball. I jumed 4 it, but a respawned Giratina pinched me away, ans the destruction was enuf tat Roban getted it. He glowed a lot, becos Smash Ball. He runned at Smas, ans shooted "CHROM!" ten Chrom getted her ans Captan Failcon. Tey then did a Dual Strike(GEDDIT!) ans KOed tem bof. Ten Riley hitted Rovin ans beet hem.

Azul garbbed Giratina ans throwed him away, ten intrusceptile him sew he falled. Soddenly, a vocs screemed "FORARM!" ass Roban fired tat spel. I only juts mangaed 2 dog it, ans it stunned Catpen Fullcan, sew I sipped him, but he severed it. He tred a "FALCON! PUNCH!" ans I doged, ans Samas getted hit insted. He lolled "Show me ur moves!" sew I shoed hem my mov were I garbed his hed ans smaked it in2 teh grund. I ten deceded 2 kik hem will he was down, literary, ans it was beg kik, witch sended hem flying in2 Riley, who ten KOed him.

Butt ten, a ramp appered form teh backgrund, ans an anouneer shooted "LUCINA!" ass she waked down teh ramp, ans Jon Cena music played.

Lucina ponted, ans shooted, "Ur r knot Roban!" ass she was pointing at Roban. Roban lolled, "Wat macks u think tat?" ans Lucina explanned, "I was just sexing teh reel Roban. U can't sex me(GEDDIT!), will been in a mach at teh same tim!"

(S/N: Against Teh Drak Night - Fire Emlbem: Path Of Reidns)

Sew teh fit stoped, ass Roban(?) ans Lucina faced off. Roban(?) lolled "How ironic u r now making acusactions of me knot been teh reel Roban." Lucina respinded, "Wat r u gong on abot?" ans Roibn answeared, "Ur teh one who claied 2 b Marth!" ans she snapped bak, "Tat was diferent! I was dong it 2 help kep my army in hi sprits. U, on teh otter hand, are juts dong tis 4 deception."

Lucina mad teh 1st strik. She hit Robin(?) ans damaged hem. He ten hit her wif a Levon Swlord. Robin(?) ten switched 2 a Nosefurto tome, ans saped her helth. Lucina ten glowed, ans shooted, "U WIL KNOT SOTP ME!" ans getted a Crit on him. Sodenly, Rabon(?)'s mmask falled off. It was.....

...

...

..

.

.STRAFE! "NNNOOOOO!!!" he screemd, "Wifowt disgusie, I can't use Robin wepon!" I ten snipped StrAFE, ANS HE FALLED OVER!

"I got hem!" shooted Azul, ass she getted owt her secret rope, ans tied Strafe up. I told Lucina, "My wrok hear is done." ans teh portal bak appered, ans we left, taking Strafe wif us.

Puailtenah was gold 2 heer we had captured an enmy. We decided 2 lok hem up ass a hostege. "Tis cod easily let us taek sum valubelle stuf form Teem Khoas." she explanned. Ans Pit's eyes wnet al shiny ass he was imperssed by tis amazon plan.

A/N: Ans tat's it 4 tis chaptre. I no tat it's kinda lat, butt my family wnet 2 teh China New Yeer, witch is in Febuary 4 sum resin(Myab it's a coomonist thing?). It was rely koll, ans I thin it was wroth leeving tis chapter late sew tat I cod go. Thier city is mad off ice, sew it muts b 1 of thos rely cold palaces were it's always winter, ans never becums another season. Oslo, teh Kremlin was thier, evan thou I thoght it was in Russia, sew did tey mov it their atfer China becum Communist? Oslo, in teh pictrues, the Kremlin locks normal, but it's actualy mad off ice. Did it trun ice form how cold it was? But Im gong off-trak now, sew thans 4 reding agan, ans thier is 1 moar chap of tis b4 teh final fit actually strats. Oslo, kep an eye owt 4 teh final off Profesor Layton Vs Jack The Raper, becos it's oslo a rely god stroy, mayb evan beter ten tis 1.


	20. Chapter 20: G'Day Australia

A/N: Wow, it's ben over a year sins I last writted 4 tis story. Thans 2 Bone Fiend, who is gong 2 spork tis story, sins he motivated me 2 cum back ans finish tis story. Ether weigh, tis is the final main chaptre. Atfer tis, it wil be the final battle, sew I hop ur excited 4 it. Now, let's haf ar heros freedom Australia.

I runned 2 the dore wif Pit, "It's ben a while sins we last worked together." I cometed, ans Pit replayed, "It fels lick a long tim sins we actually fighted any1." ans we lolled at the meta-joke. We jumped owt, ans begined flying. Pit assed, "Your majesty, wat our we dong tis tim?" ans Plauntinajh tlod us, "We our bak on trak 2 stoping the Event Children. Tis tim, we wil hed 2 Australia." ans I assed, "Captain, our we dong tis in any particular order." ans she explaned, "Ok, we freedomed North America 1st, sins it's the most powerful continent in the world. Ten we did Europe, sins it's 2nd most powerful. Asia is 3rd, butt Axel is a good dude, sew we din't ned 2 stop him. Austrlia is 4th most powerful, sew we are saving it necks."

We continued flying threw the clouds, ans ten Underworlds arrived. Pit prepared his Earthmule Club, will I grabed my Orb Staf. Sodenly, the eye thingys attacked the wizard enemies. We where lick, "Wat? Don't tey notice us?" ans ten Medusa appeared, "I wil show u, Hads! Macking a mockery off me!" ans ten Persehone was lick, "I din't rely lick the idea myself..." ans blushed, butt Hayds cut in, "Don't wory abot tat, my laddy. I haf moar control other tem. Given sum tim, I can snag tem rite bak form Medusa." ans Medusa lolled, "Ha! U rely thin u can just take tem. I mad my own army, sew u haf no control other tem. I mite knot be on ur sid anymore, butt I'm stil Underworld, sew I haf the powers form it."

Paliuntha sneaked us past the enemies, ans summersalted us. She tlod us, "Strafe has oslo escaped are prison, sew if u find hem in Austrla, ten stop him." ans ten sodenly, the living onions appeared. Butt ten Lighting cummed over tem, ans tey died. We heared Willow angryed, "Prosper! I new u where gong 2 betray me! Aftre al we did together, ur just gong 2 sid wif are foe!?" ans Prosper cut in, "I'm knot teh 1 who is atacking are future sun. If u want 2 mack a tim paradocks, ten tat's ur porblem." she smarted.

We realigned other the Austrlia Ocean, ans flyed frowad. Moar of the Underworlds appeared, butt ten tey died, and their kiler was... PIT2! He flyed in fornt off us, ans turned backwards 2 talk, butt put his wepon aweigh, "Sew u continue 2 fight? I must praise ur dedication." ans I imeditaly tryed 2 snipe hem, butt he dodged it, "Sew predicatable." ans ten Pit assed, "Wel, y did u cum hear, sins u don't seem 2 b fitting us." ans he explaned, "I want 2 warn u. The final battle wil be extremely dangeros. Knot just in terms off harm, butt sumthin wil hapen their. A truth tat neither off u may like." ans ten I respinded, "Y don't u just tell us now?" ans he sad, "It is very impotent 2 the peace tat u desire. It wood be best 2 hide it, until all other hostile forces are defeated." ans he begined 2 fly up, "I won't hold anything bak against any off u. Butt until the necks chaptre, I wil leave u alone." ans he disappeared.

We cod fell an awkward silence form Pilonatha, ans I assed, "Wat's wrong, Captain?" ans she replayed, "No, don't wory. I was just wandering wat his secret cod be." ans although sumthin feeled off, I decided 2 knot question further. I noticed tat Pit seemed slightly worried, ans he realised my thots, ans told me, "Oh, it's okay..." as thou he knowed sumthing, sew I asked, "Is it abot u?" ans he replayed, "No. My mind just went a bit owt of control. Nothing 2 wory about."

We continued gong frowad, ans Plauntioah sodenly cometed, "Weight, I thot we embargoed Willow!" ans are eyes went al wide at the shock, I ten sugested, "She must be working form a proxy off sum kind!" ans ten we went forward agan.

We seed a buns off triangles in water, ans thot it was giant dolfins, but ten we geted closer ans seed it was Opera House in Sidney. Piealla explaned, "I sens evil form their, sew let's land." and we did.

Their was 2 person band their. It was a blu hared laddie, ans a dude wif purple hair. Tey played a song witch I din't no, butt tey sad "Fiaa Emburem!" in it sew I knowed wat it was abot. Sodenly, tey teared off there band outfits, ans we seed who tey rely where!

"Prapair 4 troble, we won't let u rech ur final batle!"

"But pleas, mack it trible, we wil test ur 'metal'!"

"To project are vois off devastaction!"

"To untie the villans off all teh nations!"

"To denouns teh work of Piulantenuaih ans angles!"

"To expend are reach 2 teh word abov!"

"Pandora!"

"Cloud2!"

"Teem Khoas, balsting off at whateva sped we want!"

"Surrender now, or prepair to die, die, die!"

I was lick, "I shud haf expected u. Butt were is Strafe?" ans Pandora explaned, "We apeared in Dahlia Hawthrone Escaps From Person, ans we killed hem their. Sins we kiled hem in Photix Write, he codn't be bringed bak 2 life. Now he don't hold us back!"

Sew boss music begined, ans we had 2 fit tem. Pandora throwed a bonerang at me, sew I duked, ans ten turned arond sew I cod snipe it b4 it cummed bak. Butt b4 I cod fire, Cloud2 grabed me, ans begined 2 hump me, sew I shaked, ans throwed hem frowad, ans he was hit by bomerand insted.

Sodenly, I heered sexophone, ans we turned rond 2 c Pandora playing it, witch mad more Pnadoras appear, ans tey begined dancing ans playing more music, signing, "We Are Number 1! Hay!" sew Pit runed up ans smacked tem wif his club, smashing their music, sew we din't get catched up in it.

I grabed my Orb Stuf, ans shat the clones, witch mad tem blow up insanely. I ten runed up at Cloud2, and grabed hem, ans souplexed. I ten stamped hem, butt he roled away. I snipped hem will he was down, sew he getted a neckblood. He geted up al angre, ans rushed at me, sew I sidesteped, ans he runed other the edge, ans faled in2 water.

I ten joned Pit in batling Pandora, who did a I'd Lick Sum Pound Cake Kik, so I duked, ans uppercuted. She flyed rely hi, ans taked down sum lights wen she faled. Cloud2 climed bak up, butt the lights landed on hem, ans the water cosed teh lihgts 2 electrick tem.

"No..." moaned Pandora, "Wat wil Mastre Cloud... haf..." b4 I interupted, "Mastre Clud? Butt I thot u kiled Strafe!"

Cloud2 cut in, "No... knot hem... go 2... mansoin at edge off city... we ned 2 b in the final batle... sav us... it wil safe u ass well."

I cometed, "I don't lick teh idea of helping u, but if it's 4 us ass wel, ten fine." b4 Pandora cometed, "Says the dude who faled 4 Willow's trick 2 Life Note us."

Put shruged, "Fair pont 2 u guys." ans I noded, "Whatever, let's just find owt abot tis Master Cloud business." ans sew we went.

We arrived at the mansin, witch had open dore 4 sum resin. We runed up stares, witch had no enemies. It feeled a bit ood tat we weren't been atacked will in enemy bass.

We reeched a big pair of dores, and opened tem. We were in an ofice lick room, ans the desk had a spinning chair. It spined arond, ans we where in shok!

The dud locked lick me, but his cloths where more modern, ans his gren wings had white patchs in the edges, lick he was trying 2 paint tem gren, butt botched it. "Hi, my nam is Cloud Angelos. Richest man in teh area, sauve laddies man, sprots excert, new Count off Sidney, ans teh 3rd Event Children." ans I was lick, "WTF!? 1st it was Strafe, ten Cloud2, and now tis!?"

Angelos lolled, "I no tat u r rely jealous. Butt I geass u can't help it wen I'm sew amazing." ans I shooted, "NO! I nether evan herd off u until now. Butt I no 1 thin abot tis." ans Pit was lick, "What our u sew curtain off?" ans I replayed, "I haf had enuf off the f-cking clones ans doublegangers!" ans snipped at Angelos, butt he mad beem of lit, ans teleported away.

Sodenly, I feeled sum1 grab me, ans it was Angelos, "Ha, now 2 brig u other 2 my side." he evilled, wif a grin tat mad me see sum sharp teeth, "OMFG!? UR A VAMPIRE!" I surprised. He lolled, "Yes, juts lick ur abot 2 b!" butt Pit punched hem off. He cometed, "Wel, locks lick it'll be a bit moar work ten my otter victims." b4 dong teh light teleport, ans Dance of Illusions begined playing.

He appeared in middle off room, ans lifted arm. He throwed 3 fireballs form it, sew we side-steped 2 avod it. I runed up, but he telported b4 I cod hit. He reapeared at the right sid off The Room, ans throwed fireballs agan. I doged, butt he teleportaled again. I runed 2 teh left side off room, ans guesed rite, sew I cod hit hem b4 he attacked. He teleported 2 otter sid, butt Pit grabed hem, ans throwed him.

Angelos landed on candle, witch borke open, ans a cross was in it. I grabed, "Wat kind off vampire leafs his own weaknes lieing arund?" ans he stammered, b4 I smacked hem in teh feces wif it. It leaved a burn on his check, b4 he teleported away. He reappeared at desk, sew I throwed the cross, witch destoeyed his firebals, ans ten burned his noose, butt sins he was vampire, sew he din't get a noseblood, becos alredy ded, but a noseoil insted.

He teleported 2 center off room, ans throwed meteors at us. I did teh barrel roll, witch mad hem angry, ans he keeped throwing at me, will I doged, sew Pit cod club him in bak off hed. He turned arund, sew I snipped him, ans he geted confused. I runed other 2 Pit, ans we teemed up 2 mack a giant combo laser. It destoryed half off his green on teh wings, ans he ten cliked his fingers, ans mad sum green laser things fly up, ans ten fall arund the room, sew we runed betwen tem.

He telported agan, sew I ruined 2 teh desk, where he appeared, ans I smacked hem wif cros, butt he sodenly grabed it, ans his hands went al blak wif burns, butt he did steel it, ans he ten turned it upsid-down! He created a blak laser arund hem, ans upside-don croses suronded it, sew I escapped. Wen he finsihed, I snipped hem, ans he getted anger, ans turned in2 bat, ans charged. I doged, ans kocked other a candle, witch dorped sum holly water, I grabed it, ans throwed it at hem. It smashed other his hands, ans tey burned his burns, ans he screemed rely loud.

He throwed his updie-down cross, butt Pit clubed it down, ans ten clubbed hem. He shooted, "PLAYTIM'S OTHER! GRANT ME POWER!" ans he sodenly becummed a thin tat locked lick a blak Goodzilla, butt he stil had whit wings wif green paint, expect sum feathers had been destoryed in his transforming.

He breathed sum fire at us, sew we doged. I throwed holly water in2 his moth, ans he shaked lick he had indigestion, butt he ten juts clawed at his own stomach, ans ten the water drained owt off the cuts. He jumped up, ans he landed wif earthquack, witch oslo cracked his desk. I snipped, will Pir runned 2 desk, ans check the drawers, sins the locks borke, witch opened tem.

None off my shootings seemed 2 wroked on him, butt ten Pit runed up at hem wif a salt shaker, ans opened it, throwing salt at the cuts. It rely hurt, ans I lolled, "Tat rely rubed sum salt in the womb(GEDDIT!)!"

I snipped agan, butt he din't evan react 2 hedshoots, ass he did earthquack jumps, ans fire breaths. Knot evan Pit's club hurt hem. We even aimed at his cuts, butt it din't help. I tred 2 shot his man-thing, butt he din't haf 1 in his demon form.

We keeped gong lick tis 4 minutes, ans ten almost an hour. Butt ten he mad a big mistake. We doged a fire breathe, ans it burned off the curtains, and ten the sun cummed in, "No, knot in2 son, it bruns!" he screemed, ass he burned on fire. He turned bak in2 normal, and he died.

Pualtinah happyed, "Grate job guys. Tat was a lung and wel-thought batle. I'm gald u mad it owt aliv. Now, let's get redy 4 teh final batle." ass she beemed us owt.

A/N: Wow, I can't bayleef it's ben other a yeer sins I last updated tis. It mite take a will b4 teh necks update, sins the final batle neds 2 b ass epic ass posable, ass wel as dong sum otter projects. Thanks 2 MerchantAnna 4 giving me purmission 2 use her parody character in tis fanfic. The vampire angle I thin was amusing, ans it gived me practic 4 teh Castlevania fanfics I am gong 2 start writing atfer tis is uploaded.


End file.
